Epilogue
by gluegirl56
Summary: Post Season 2 AU. Story with happy endings! / Why did Chantal decide to contact Nicolás after three years? Who is Sofia really? What is Pierre going to do when Clara is dead? Will Verónica accept Dimas hand and will Francisca be all right? Can Carolina be sure that Fernando doesn't keep more secrets from her? Most importantly will Eva get her Nicolás at last?
1. The Aftermath

**Alta Mar/High Seas**

Epilogue

_There will be a season three! Thank goodness. While we wait though I need some closure. I do hope you enjoy the story ;) _

OOOOOO

**Chapter One **

_The Aftermath _

Nicolas would have thought he'd jump at the opportunity to meet his wife again. He'd mourned her deeply, he'd looked everywhere he could for her but to no avail. After a while he'd forced himself to accept that she'd died somewhere in one of those horrible prison camps. He'd clammed up inside, thrown himself into work to numb the pain it caused him to even think about her death. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought he'd see her again.

The irony was that after everything that had happened recently he didn't cherish the thought of meeting her. He'd come to love the stubborn brunette who'd so briskly walked into his life only a few days before and he didn't want to let her go. Unfortunately he had no choice but to let Eva Villanueva walk out of his life never to come back. Nicolás just didn't know how he would be able to put a lid on his emotions and newfound love for the petite woman and find his way back to his wife. Maybe it wasn't even possible?

When he'd first met Chantal all those years ago he'd been young and brash and she had thought she could change the world; make it a better place. He'd been smitten by her enthusiasm and her charisma, her soft lilting voice and that French accent of hers. Chantal and Eva shared the same stubborn streak, the nosiness, the will to find the truth and to do something about injustices in the world but there was something more to Eva he couldn't quite put his finger on. There was something that felt so right about her.

He felt terrible for thinking about Eva when he waited patiently for Chantal to come and meet him but he couldn't help it.

It wasn't joy that overcame him when Chantal finally called out his name, it was sadness and a sense of despair. She was his wife yet after three years of absence she felt like a complete stranger to him.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the black car carrying Fernando, Carolina and Eva slowly idling away along the busy streets of the harbor. He swallowed hard as he realized he'd just let the real love of his life leave him forever.

"Nicolás?" Chantal spoke up softly. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

He forced a smile as they broke the awkward embrace and stood at an arms distance from each other. "I guess I am just surprised, that's all," he replied softly as he took in her appearance. "Chantal, I thought you died three years ago."

She looked at him with disappointment. "Do you wish I had?" she asked carefully.

Nicolás swallowed. "Chantal. How can you even suggest such a thing?" he asked sadly. "I looked for you everywhere I could. In the end I was forced to accept that-" he trailed off and sighed as he looked away.

She placed a petite hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Are you coming home with me?" she asked carefully.

"How long have you been living here?" he asked curiously.

Chantal swallowed and broke eye contact for a while to stare at the ground. "Not long," she finally said as she tilted her head upwards to look at him again. "Nicolás, you have to believe me. I haven't been hiding from you I-," she trailed off and sighed wearily. "It's been a trying time and there is so much to tell you I don't even know where to start."

He nodded gloomily.

"It isn't that easy to track down a sailor either, love," she whispered, her eyes downcast once again as if she was ashamed of something.

He forced a polite smile on his lips. "Well, it's going to be all right now that we've finally found each other," he said kindly.

Hope lit behind her eyes as she looked at him. "Will you come then?" she asked.

"When I am ready," he replied cryptically and nodded at the large ship tied to the dock not too far away. "My home is here at the moment."

"I thought you'd had enough of rough seas for a while," she said dejectedly. "This is not the reunion I had imagined Nicolás."

He smiled at her. "A lot of things has happened, Chantal. Do you live nearby?"

She smiled back and gently tugged at his arm to follow her. "Please, Nicolás, can't you at least come over and talk?" she asked. "Let me at least explain my absence."

OOOOOO

A sense of relief oddly washed over Alvaro Rojas as he was lead off the ship closely followed by Detective Varela and his goons. He, a doctor, had shot a man to death. The strange thing was that he wasn't sorry and he would have done it again. He cursed being the family doctor of the Villanueva family as they finally reached dry land.

It was a strange sensation to have solid ground under his feet again after having been on that blasted ship for what felt like ages. Yet it was with a sense of regret he looked back upon the large vessel, things would never be the same again after this trip. Considering everything that had happened during the last few years he doubted he'd ever see the sun again nor set his foot outside the four walls of the prison he was being taken to. His worst fears was finally coming true.

"Please wait," a familiar voice called out from behind.

Rojas turned around in surprise to see Pedro Villanueva as he walked up to them.

The other, older man, studied his former friend and doctor for a moment then gave him a sad smile before he shifted his focus to the tough detective.

"Varela, I have made some calls, asked a few favors while I waited to disembark the ship," he explained seriously. "You see Doctor Rojas and I go back a long way. I simply have to grant him a final chance to live freely without any restraints."

"Meaning," Varela demanded gruffly.

"Meaning," Pedro echoed. "That one of the best attorneys in the country is awaiting Rojas at his arrival. As far as he is concerned the good doctor here only acted in everyone's best interest when he shot my deluded and demented brother."

Alvaro could hardly believe a word as he swayed on his feet. The idea of being free once again was mind-blowing.

"I'm sure that you're aware, Detective Varela that Doctor Rojas saved several lives during this journey, my own and the ship's first officer included."

"It is his duty to save lives," Varela said, not the least impressed.

"A lot of bad things happened during this voyage across the ocean wouldn't you say?" Pedro reasoned. "Put in a different light Doctor Rojas killed a murderer of the worst possible kind."

The policeman narrowed his eyes at him as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Pedro gently tipped his hat at them as he began to walk away. "Goodbye Alvaro, I am afraid our friendship can't be saved but at least your life can be spared. Have a pleasant stay in Rio."

OOOOOO

Pierre swallowed as he leaned casually over the railing to overlook the bustling harbor. People cheered, laughed and celebrated on the streets. Reunions of families played out before him and the sea lay calm as a mirror all the way to the horizon. The journey had been a trying one with Captain Aguirre momentarily losing his mind, pulling a gun on Nicolás and Mr. Fábregas only to be aimed at himself by a seemingly outrageous Mr. de Souza. In the end the captain had gathered his wits but not before Nicolás had been shot and almost killed.

Then there was the raging storm that had threatened to bring the entire ship to the bottom, a situation he had been left to deal with alone as Nicolás was unconscious and the captain detained. He'd pulled through the ordeal and come out of it stronger in his role as the second officer but on a personal level he had lost a part of himself during the journey, a part that seemed unreplaceable at the moment. Clara Romane had been the love of his life. He felt sick to his stomach as he thought about how he'd let her down, how he hadn't seen how bad she was faring. He had realized too late, far too late, how manipulative Natalia could be and what a coward she'd been while trying to save her own skin. At first he had felt sorry for the woman due to the way Aníbal had treated her. The man's aggressive and arrogant behavior had caused Natalia to drink away her sorrows and that was something no woman should ever have to do.

Pierre had seen the way Aníbal's eyes had roamed over other women in the dancehall and he had seen the bruises on Natalia's cheek the day after the storm. Their relationship had been passionate, infectious and dangerous which Clara had come to learn the hard way as she accidentally got between them. That's whom she was, a kind young woman who wanted nothing more than to sing for a large crowd and help others if she could. He would forever curse the two of them for driving her to an early grave.

Pierre's heart stopped at the sight of a white casket being gently lifted off the ship and he squeezed the railing so hard that his knuckles turned white. He set his jaw and clenched his teeth as his soft brown eyes darkened with anger and sorrow. He had wanted to marry her, to have a family. He had loved her deeply, still did, which was why seeing her casket felt like a knife to his chest, like an open wound that never seemed to stop bleeding.

He didn't know where to go from here except that he would stay on as second officer of _Barbara de Braganza._ Perhaps, after the funeral, that was the best thing he could do, to come to terms with everything, to sail the seven seas and focus on his career until the agony of losing her would be bleached and washed away by the ocean.

OOOOOO

Verónica was standing in a dimly lit corridor that seemed to stretch for miles ahead. She gently wiped the tear away from under her eyes as she peered at the door which lead to the room where her mother lay unconscious. She couldn't understand how it had happened in the first place. Her mother wasn't capable of killing another woman, she was the kindest woman there was to find to hear her confess such an act made her skin crawl.

"Verónica!" Carolina called worriedly as she set a brisk pace towards her with her husband and little sister in tow.

She gave them a forced but at the same time genuine smile as they neared.

"It's going to be okay," Eva said softly as she gently put her hands on Verónica's shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze. "I promise you."

Veronica couldn't hold her emotions back any longer. "To think mother killed another woman,-" she whispered and trailed off in despair.

"It was in self-defense," Fernando reasoned.

Carolina nodded seriously. "Of course it was. Francisca would never do such a thing," she added.

Veronica nodded with a forlorn expression and dabbed at the ruined makeup under her eyes.

"How is she?" Eva asked carefully.

"I don't know. Dimás went to see if we could speak to the doctor. The nurse didn't want tell us anything," she said.

Carolina eyed Fernando who nodded and took a step backwards. "Maybe it helps if I push a little for the information," he said and turned to leave.

OOOOOO

_To be continued _


	2. The Pale Visitor

**Chapter Two **

_The Pale Visitor _

They had been talking for what felt like ages, reminiscing. They laughed and almost cried together and at times it felt like they'd never been apart. Then, when the conversation got deeper and more personal it felt like they'd never actually known each other at all.

"I am sorry," Chantal said suddenly with a bittersweet smile on her lips. "I wasn't lying earlier when I told you that your face was the only thing that kept me going when I was imprisoned. I waited for you to come and rescue me but you never did."

Nicolás could easily hear the accusation in her tone of voice as she spoke.

"We promised each other that our love would survive everything, remember?" she added.

"Chantal," he began. "I told you I looked everywhere for you."

She placed a finger to his lips to quiet him and gave him a rueful smile. "I loved you, Nicolás, then I hated you. I longed for you so much that it hurt, I called for you in my sleep while I was recuperating."

He hung his head sadly, troubled by what she was telling him. He had never meant to leave her anywhere, especially not in a prison camp in another country. She'd joined the resistance because she wanted too and because she had felt the need to do something. There had been no way to stop her when she'd made up her mind and he'd gotten home to a dark and cold house in the middle of the night and found a note on the table that said she'd left to do something for her country and that she would be back soon.

She looked away with tears in her eyes as she wrung her hands nervously. "I changed, Nicolás. I don't know if it was for better or worse, but I changed. At times I thought it better to have you believe that I was dead but as the years went by I,-" she trailed off and gave him a faint smile. "I realized that a part of me still loved you and that you deserved to know the truth."

"Chantal, perhaps it's not fair of me to say this to you but I have changed too. I moved on," he said softly. "I love someone else."

She nodded with a hesitant smile. "I just wanted to see you one more time," she whispered.

"Before what?" he asked carefully.

She leaned forward but her eyes strayed to something behind him for a moment. Nicolás found it odd but before he could turn around to see what, or who, it was something smacked into the side of his head and he fell to the floor unconscious.

Chantal glared at the man standing over her husband with a broken vase, her eyes hard. "Jean, my goodness you could have killed him," she said angrily.

"You said he didn't mean anything to you," he said simply.

Chantal sat down on the floor next to Nicolás and gently began to remove the strands of hair that was plastered against his cheek mixed with bright red blood. "He's of no use to any of us if he's dead," she whispered as she began to trail a manicured nail over his cheekbone. "His friends and Captain Aguirre would come after me and the captain especially can be very persistent."

"He knows you too. The man would never suspect you had anything to do with your husband's disappearance," Jean reasoned.

Chantal sighed and ran a hand through her brown hair. "You might be right but he isn't stupid and he won't let Nicolás go just like that," she replied seriously. "What if he sees us onboard?"

"Let's deal with that when the time comes," Jean reasoned.

OOOOOO

"Look," Eva encouraged.

Verónica let out a quivering breath, straightened and turned her gaze toward the endless gloomy corridor only to see Fernando, Dimas and a doctor coming their way.

Carolina brightened at the sight. "I told you he could fix it," she said jovially although her happiness at seeing her husband and the doctor was soon replaced by an increasing worry for both Francisca and Verónica.

"Doctor," Verónica acknowledged. "My mother, how is she?"

The somber man studied her for a moment and took in her worried stance and troubled eyes. "Miss de García," he began seriously, causing Verónica to swallow and force herself to remain calm.

"Your mother's condition is serious but stable at the moment," he explained.

"Does that mean that she will be all right?" Eva pushed.

The doctor turned to her with a curious look and Eva saw the slight hesitation.

Carolina nodded. "Please, we need to know. Francisca has been like a mother to us," she said.

"Doctor Algrasso," Fernando spoke up as he nodded toward Carolina and then Eva. "This is my wife Carolina Villanueva and her sister Eva Villanueva. Francisca has been working for their family since they were children."

The man nodded. "Very well, I shall be honest with you," he said. "Mrs. de García had a nasty fall. Apart from several cuts and bruises, a fractured ankle and a sprained wrist, she's taken a severe blow to the back of her head."

"Meaning," Eva asked worriedly.

The doctor sighed. "The mind is a very tricky thing to work with Miss Villanueva but I believe pressure is building up inside the brain which causes intracranial pressure to the skull that can be very troublesome,-"

"So she won't wake up?" Verónica asked.

The other's shared a solemn look.

"That is what you're trying to say isn't it? That she's - she's what? - That her heart is till pumping but her mind is gone?" Verónica questioned as her voice rose for every word she spoke.

Dimas gently put a hand on her shoulder but Verónica shrugged it off and pulled free, his gesture of comfort only frustrating her at the moment.

"Please, Verónica, calm down," Fernando cautioned.

"As I said. Your mother is still alive, her condition is stable. We simply doesn't know at the moment if the blow to her head has caused permanent damages," the doctor said calmly. "I am sorry."

"Can I sit with her?" Verónica asked hopefully.

He nodded. "You may but don't be alarmed by her appearance and please don't stay long," he replied.

"Why don't you go home with your family,-" Dimas began softly, trying to be nice.

"My mother is my family!" Verónica protested angrily.

He took a step back at her harsh tone and raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"I believe Mr. Gomez only has your best interest in mind," Fernando said as he turned to the maid with a slightly disapproving look, not liking the way she treated her friend. "I need to leave, you may take a cab later. Carolina, are you coming?"

"What? Yes, of course," she said with a smile and turned to her little sister. "Eva?"

"I think I'll wait here for Verónica," she replied.

"There is no need," she protested lightly.

"Go now, I'll wait here until you are ready to leave," Eva said.

"Dimas, is it?" Fernando asked curiously as they watched Verónica walk down the corridor. "Have you sorted everything out with Sebastían?"

"Mr. de la Cuesta is no longer my employer," he replied with a forced smile.

"And what are you going to do now then?" Fernando asked.

Dimas smirked. "I don't know. I have my patent back and while the idea is still fresh in my head I-," he trailed off, shrugged and made a face.

Carolina looked at her husband and nodded very faintly towards Verónica.

"Of course you'd be welcome to stay with us a few weeks until you have everything sorted. There's a small house on the land that you'd be able to use just the way you want," Fernando offered. "For a smaller sum of money, of course."

The idea of being close to Verónica, to be able to check up on her and make sure that she was all right, was all the push he needed to make his decision. He broke into a grin. "I would gladly accept your offer Mr. Fábregas," he replied curtly.

Fernando nodded. "Consider it settled then," he said as he walked up to his wife and hooked an arm with her.

Carolina turned to him mischievously. "If I didn't know you better I'd say you're playing a matchmaker," she teased.

"Nonsense," he mumbled.

OOOOOO

Pierre woke up hyperventilating with images of Clara, Natalia and Aníbal still fresh in his mind. He forced himself to take a deep breath, to calm down. He sat upright in his bed and grimaced at the soaked nightwear, threw it over his head in frustration then ran a hand through his dark hair.

"_You left me with nothing and now you think I am lying," she said in a quivering voice, on the verge of tearing up. "You broke my heart." _

He sighed as he closed his eyes and shook his head, a single tear escaping his eye as he saw her before him. "Oh Clara," he whispered.

He felt awful as he slowly pushed away the blanket and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He padded across the room and into the bathroom to splash some cold water into his face. As he let the tap gush with cold water he stared into the mirror and saw a weary man with red eyes and pale skin staring back at him, the brown eyes appeared soulless and cold through the mirror and he averted his gaze and sighed.

Retrieving the robe he quickly wrapped it around his body and tightened the knot. A minute later he stumbled out of his room and headed across the corridor and one level down to enter Clara's cabin. It felt like there was a tension in the room as he pushed the wooden door open to let himself in. He hit the light switch and was relieved to see nothing had changed since he'd last been there. Varela and his people had been quick and dealt with the search of her cabin with respect. He padded over to her bed and sat down on it as he stared off at the stars through the porthole. She would have loved the starry night sky.

Pierre turned to look at the nightstand and frowned in surprise as he spotted a bunch of letters he hadn't seen before. Curious he reached out for them and picked them up.

"_Dear mother,_

_I have been meaning to write to you for quite some time now but I can't get around to do it. However, I feel I must tell you that all is well. I have gotten a job at a beautiful ship full of luxury and grace. She's called Barbara de Braganza and I'll be the lounge singer. It is such an amazing opportunity to be able to sing with brilliant musicians to back me up. There are so many wonderful people onboard this ship, I am so lucky right now. _

_That is not all. I've met the man of my dreams. If it weren't for him I'm not sure I would have been given the job. He stepped into the bar I've been working on recently one day, I let my eyes stray over to him several times. Then I thought nothing of it until he came the next day and the day after that. When I had finished up for the night one time we sat down and had a talk; we didn't stop until it was morning. There was an instant chemistry between us." _

Pierre's smile was bittersweet as he sighed and averted his eyes from the paper before him and turned his head to gaze outside the window. After what he'd done he didn't deserve to be described like some unsung hero. He felt ashamed to read about himself. The letter continued but he couldn't finish it, instead he folded the paper and put it back into its white envelope.

Pierre traced his finger across the soft paper for a moment and was about to put the bunch of letters back on the nightstand when a smaller red envelope fell to the floor. Curious he bent down to pick it up and turned it around. "Last whishes" was stylized in large black letters. He hesitated for a moment unsure of how she meant but decided it might be important.

"_To whoever holds this in his/her hand,_

_When you read this my heart has been broken. I am not sure what I have done but Pierre doesn't love me anymore and without him I have nothing to live for. _

_I was foolish to try and pursue a career as a vocalist with the help of Mr. Aníbal de Souza. He used me and said we would both be benefitting from the arrangement. He claimed no one would believe me if I told anyone that he raped me, that he forced himself onto me, because I was nothing but a young foolish woman out for money. _

_I understand why his wife drinks plentiful each night in the bar, I've seen bruises on her face; it's a different kind of abuse compared to mine but so very wrong anyway. I tried to help but it all turned into a nightmare as Mr. de Souza had a bad fall in his cabin and hit his head on the table. It was an accident. He went crazy, oppressing and mean as he tossed his wife to the floor like she was a ragdoll. I feared he was going to kill her so I whacked a vase over his head. I didn't mean to kill him, I never realized the blow would send him sprawling or that he would hit his head in the fall. _

_What I did was wrong and Natalia told me I couldn't tell the police because they would never believe what happened to be the truth. If you read this it doesn't matter anymore. I've finally become free of the burdens that grated on my nerves and prevented me from sleeping at nights. _

_My last wish is to be set free. I don't want to be buried deep underground. Please spread my ashes to the sea in the beauty of the sunset." _

_/Clara _

Pierre hastily stood and threw the letter on the bed. He had to find her, find her casket and bring her back to the ship.

OOOOOO

_To be continued_


	3. Missing

**Chapter Three **

_Missing _

"This is outrageous," Erich called as he grabbed the bars with his hands and stared at the guard. "Go and fetch somebody I can talk to."

"Erich," Carmen said softly. "We kidnapped a woman. You pulled a gun on Fernando and I-, for I while back there I was convinced Carolina had killed my sister. I was going to shoot her for it. It is only fair-"

"Fair?" he echoed as he shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe what I am hearing."

"Carolina had nothing to do with any of it, Erich, you were wrong," she reasoned in a subdued voice so as no one else heard. "It was that woman, Francisca, who finally confessed to murdering my sister."

Erich shook his head. "No, she didn't. She said she acted in self-defense since your sister pulled a gun on her. It's her word against a dead woman's. She will never be convicted, Carmen."

"I thought I knew my sister," she said dejectedly as she clasped her hands in front of her where she sat on the bunk in the small cell that they shared. "Rosa was going to elope with Fernando. What she did was wrong in so many ways."

Erich walked up to the troubled young woman and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "We'll get out of here soon, don't' you worry," he said reassuringly. "When we do we'll make that woman pay for what she did to Rosa."

OOOOOO

Captain Santiago Aguirre had a genuine smile on his lips, something he hadn't had since the last time he'd spoken with his wife before her tragic demise. He was standing on the bridge wing overlooking the busy harbor of Rio de Janeiro. The sun was setting in the distance, creating an almost eerie gloom over the cranes, houses and sailors on the deck below. Workers, businessmen and merchants milled the streets for as long as the eye could see.

Santiago had never been so happy to finally be in port again. It had been a trying journey to say the least and he'd been more than ready to sail into _Barbara de Braganza's_ home port back in Spain instead of fulfilling the journey. He shook his head sadly, he'd even turned the ship into a storm while trying to save the passengers from the lunatic who roamed the corridors of his ship. He found it ironic that in his attempt to save the ship and its crew and passengers he'd done the opposite. He had endangered the lives of the passengers, he'd brought the ship into a full blown storm front and he'd shot his surrogate son and first officer. To him it was a miracle that he'd regained the trust of the owner and still was in command of the ship. To be honest it wasn't entirely his doing, Nicolás had convinced him he could still do his job and spoken to Mr. Fábregas about it after everything had settled down.

He sighed. What if he had actually killed Nicolás? It was a horrible thought that left him drained every time he dared to think about it. He couldn't lose him too, he couldn't bear the thought. Losing his wife was enough, he'd even thought it was for the best to follow her to the grave at one time in his deluded and drunken state. If it hadn't been for poor Nicolás he might have succeeded in joining her. He shuddered at the thought, he knew now that his life wasn't over, he still had things to do, things to finish, a purpose to stay amongst the living. Now that he no longer doubted himself and knew that he could still do his job he was looking forward to set sail again.

The captain shook his head and smiled enigmatically. He had to talk to Nicolás when he got back onboard and thank him properly. He only hoped the reunion went well, Chantal had always been a sweet and kind person. He was happy for Nicolás's sake even though the man himself seemed saddened by the news of her resurrection.

Santiago was just about to walk inside when the door swung open and a hastily dressed second officer stepped out. The younger man looked deeply troubled and seemed to be in great distress.

"Pierre? What is going on?" he called worriedly.

"I have to get Clara back," he mumbled as he was about to set off in a run.

The captain reached out for him in order to stop him from leaving so suddenly. "Please, you're not making any sense. Calm down."

"She wants to be cremated and have her ashes spread across the ocean. I didn't know,- I sent her away. Her casket left the ship several hours ago. I must get her back," he insisted.

Santiago narrowed his eyes at the anxious officer and slowly nodded. "I don't know how you got that information, son, but I know where they've taken her. Let me place a call to the funeral service and request that they bring her back to us."

Pierre nodded absentmindedly as he seemed to stare right through the older man.

"I know what you're going through," Santiago said kindly. "You're not alone, Pierre, please remember that. Now, I need you to go inside again. I know it's hard and that it's easier said than done but you should try and get some rest.

OOOOOO

In the early morning Fernando Fábregas put his arm on the railing to the gangway and stared up on the large ship with a faint smile on his lips. Only two years ago she looked like crap being hauled up in a dry dock for repairs. Her name had been_ Codonga_ and her owner was on the verge of bankruptcy yet Juan Marín didn't want to sell the ship to him. It had taken Fernando several meetings with Marín's oldest daughter Rosa before they finally came to an agreement. During those meetings he had come to appreciate Rosa for her character, her businesslike manner and her intellect. She would have been the perfect match to him both privately and as a business partner. They understood each other and shared the same ideas for a possible fusion of the two companies within a few years when Rosa was ready to take over the business from her father.

He appreciated and loved Carolina Villanueva, he really did, but Rosa Marín sparked something in him, intrigued him and spurred him in ways that Carolina couldn't. He had wondered what became of Rosa that day when she hadn't turned up, she wasn't known for her indecisiveness and perhaps that was why Fernando hadn't questioned her disappearance. He had simply assumed that she'd thought better of his offer to marry him and decided to travel abroad alone instead. Never in his wildest dreams had he considered that she might have gotten murdered after pulling a gun on his fiancée's maid. What troubled him was that she hadn't hesitated to kill Francesca to be with him and while he should be flattered he felt only disgust, perhaps he hadn't known Rosa as well as he thought he had.

He sighed and shook his head about the whole thing, everything seemed so surreal. He began to walk across the gangway until he reached the newly polished deck of the ship and quickly headed up to the room he'd used as an office during the journey. He carefully unlocked the room and walked over to his desk to retrieve a set of papers. His sister's husband Aníbal de Souza had invested a great deal of money in the company lately and Fernando knew that Aníbal had been up to something, only, he wasn't sure exactly what it was. He had seen him one dark night when Aníbal had thought he had left the harbor. The man was loading something onboard the ship, something packed in wooden crates that now seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth. He rummaged through the drawers until he found a set of blueprints for the _Codonga_ and a set of blueprints for _Barbara de Braganza_. Aníbal had hidden the goods away somewhere and he intended to find it.

OOOOOO

Eva Villanueva walked up to stand at the mirror, looking like a woman on a mission. She straightened her jacket and adjusted her black hat so that it sat a little to the left. She smiled smartly at herself as she added another layer of the bright red lipstick, gently scraped a little excess color away from the corner of her mouth and then gently detangled a curl from behind her ear so that a strand of hair fell down toward her shoulder. She looked stunning in her suit, dressed to kill, and more than ready to meet with the publisher.

Eva wasn't the type to daydream but she found herself smiling for no apparent reason as she thought back upon the day when she'd met Nicolás outside on the deck having come from the bridge looking for him. She wasn't going to admit it at first but he'd seen right through her and chuckled at her, saying that she had appeared a bit nervous.

Her eyes sparkled for a moment as she slowly shook her head in front of the mirror, her mind miles away, out on the high seas with Nicolás sweet smile directed towards her. "I am never nervous," she whispered.

The truth was that she was nervous at the moment but she would never admit such a thing, not even to her sister. As for the last word; yes she enjoyed having the last word, she always had.

There was a knock on her door, forcing her back to the present, and her smile became bittersweet as she walked across the room to answer.

Carolina beamed brightly at her, wringing her hands like she always did when she was nervous. "Are you ready to go meet the publisher?" she asked hopefully.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Eva replied confidently.

Carolina smiled. "Good, and with everything that's been going on lately you must have a million ideas ready to write down on paper."

Eva's smile didn't quite reach her eyes as she looked at her sister this time. "It's been a very interesting journey indeed," she replied cryptically.

Carolina suddenly understood and her expression changed from jovial and hopeful to sad and apologetic at the same time. "Eva, I know that you're missing Nicolás but, honey, you need to let him go now."

A defiant and stubborn look crossed Eva's beautiful face for an instant before the plastered smile was back in place. "Has Fernando been back onboard yet?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, he has. But before you ask - No, Nicolás wasn't there. He should be with his wife, Eva, that's where he belongs now."

"But the ship should return to Spain with all the merchandize Fernando and Aníbal ordered, should it not?"

Carolina sighed wearily. "I am not that involved with ship's business, Eva, it's been Fernando's company. However, you should know that the Brazilian police knocked on our door last night and demanded that Natalia accompanied them to the station."

Eva's interested peaked. "Natalia? Did she really murder Anibál then?" she asked.

"Don't get any ideas, Eva," Carolina cautioned. "Natalia is Fernando's sister after all."

"Carol, he was awful to her. I don't understand why she stayed with him," she reasoned.

Carolina's eyes darkened for a moment. "Money," she whispered.

"I would never accept such a thing – ever," Eva said resolutely.

Carolina smiled and gently squeezed her little sister's shoulder. "No, you wouldn't. Tell me, because I am awfully curious – what did happen on the ship? You don't normally fall in love with someone the way you did with Nicolás," she teased.

Eva fixed her with a defiant glare and Carolina wisely put her hands up in the air but the smile never disappeared from her face.

"Tall, dark, handsome guy in a crisp uniform," Carolina drawled. "I can definitely understand what you saw in him."

"There is more to Nicolás than that," Eva replied smartly. "If you must know."

"Eva, honey, I am so sorry," Carolina said regretfully.

"Don't be," Eva replied confidently. "I'll get over him."

Carolina nodded to keep up appearances but she knew that Eva was building walls all around her at the moment. Nicolás had managed to break her barriers and not many people did, Carolina knew that. She also knew that it would take a long time before Eva would be able to finally let go of Nicolás.

"Come on, Eva, the car is ready to take us to the publisher," she said brightly.

OOOOOO

"You know," Verónica said sourly with a glare directed at Dimás who sat opposite her at

the large breakfast table. "You don't really have to follow me everywhere."

"I am not," he tried kindly. "I hadn't planned on having breakfast at all but I met Fernando earlier before he left and he insisted."

She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at him disbelievingly. "Of course," she mumbled.

"Verónica, please. You don't have to go through all this alone," he began seriously, his voice soft and caring. "I know you're a strong and independent woman but I am here for you."

To his surprise she nodded and broke into the faintest of smiles. "I know Dimas and I am sorry for the way I have behaved."

He brightened and leaned forward. "How about the two of us going over to the hospital and visit your mother when we've finished this?" he suggested.

"Sounds good," she replied.

OOOOOO

"Captain," Pierre called seriously as he stepped onto the bridge.

"Laganza," he acknowledged kindly as he walked across the room to stand opposite the younger man. "How are you holding up?"

The second officer gave a faint smile and nodded. "I don't think I ever thanked you properly for what you did for me back there when Clara,-" he trailed of unable to finish the sentence. "You and Nicolás both and your call earlier."

Santiago gently squeezed his shoulder and returned the smile. "Anytime, son," he replied. "I'll do everything for my crew, you know that."

Pierre nodded. "Yes," he said in appreciation. "There is something else."

The captain frowned as he clasped his hands behind his back and waited for his second officer to continue.

"I can't find Nicolás anywhere. It might be silly but I am worried. I've looked everywhere I can think off and he's nowhere to be found. He knows how much there is to do before we leave port," Pierre reasoned.

"He followed Chantal home last night, did he not?" Santiago asked curiously. "I imagine they must have a lot to talk about. Everyone thought she was dead. I would do anything just to speak to my wife one last time."

Pierre swallowed. "Nicolás was torn, sir. He didn't know what to do or what to feel. I think he loves Miss Villanueva."

"Nicolás loves Chantal. You should have seen them at the wedding," Santiago said fondly as he reminisced.

"People change," Pierre reasoned cautiously. "Who is she really?"

"Enough of that," the captain admonished. "She's a wonderful person."

"The fact remains – I can't find him. What if something has happened?"

OOOOOO

_To be continued _

_A/N: Thank you for the feedback on the previous chapters, wonderful people! I am amazed and glad there are more out there who loves this show. _


	4. Longing for the Past

**Chapter Four**

_Longing for the Past _

Nicolás was dreaming about that smart, petite and absolutely stunning brunette again. She was smiling at him as she whispered something unintelligible in his ear. It took a moment for him to register that the words were French - but he didn't understand – Eva Villanueva wasn't a French woman. The beautiful woman morphed into another familiar face – another brunette. She was pretty too, and just as stubborn and persistent, but there was something about her that wasn't right. She stared at him coldly for a moment and spoke to him in fluent Spanish, she repeated the word 'muerte' over and over like a mantra – it chilled him to the bone. He remembered now that she had died. "Chantal," he whispered.

Someone gently wiped away the perspiration from his forehead and then proceeded to softly remove the strands of hair that hung down in his eyes.

"I am here Nicolás," she whispered softly.

He swallowed and began to open his eyes only to stare into those brown eyes that belonged to his supposedly dead wife. "What-" he began confused as he remembered sitting opposite her, sharing anecdotes only minutes earlier. "-happened?"

"Hush," she said softly. "Don't speak, save your strength."

He frowned, trying to recall what happened but his mind was completely blank. He tilted his head upwards to stare at the faint sunlight that streamed into a small porthole above them and froze as he realized that he was on a ship.

"Are you with me?" Chantal asked worriedly.

"Where have you taken me?" he whispered as he reached up with his hand to touch the tender spot just above his temple. He grimaced as he felt something cold and sticky beneath his fingers.

Chantal looked apologetic as she gently took hold of his wrist and pulled his hand away from the wound. "Don't touch that, Nicolás", she said.

He tried to prop himself up on one elbow but failed miserably as his world tilted and spun wildly. With a groan he sank back onto the floor. "You never wanted to see me again," he deduced bitterly as he snapped his eyes shut. "You've kept a distance ever since."

"Nicolás, please let me explain," she began sadly.

"Why have you brought me here?" he asked accusingly as he finally became aware of his surroundings. "This is _Barbara de Braganza_."

She didn't reply, just gave him an apologetic look.

"I loved you, I mourned you," he said solemnly. "I always thought of you as a kind and loving woman, obviously I was mistaken."

"Life is not as simple as it once were," she replied cryptically as she gently tucked him in and then glanced at the greasy porthole just below the waterline of the large vessel. "I need you to help me,-"

"How did I get back to the ship?" he whispered as his eyes began to close again.

"Nicolás," Chantal said seriously. "Please stay with me, don't go to sleep."

OOOOOO

It felt strangely pleasant to have Dimas at her side as they walked through the entrance of the large hospital in Rio de Janeiro. At the same time, she didn't want to share her concern and worry for her mother with someone else outside the family, she wasn't ready for that. Then again, she knew that her mother had come to like him during their journey overseas and would probably be happy if she went out with him. Francisca believed that it was wrong for them to mix with people of higher status and argued that it would only lead to heartache but Verónica hated being a servant to others. It wasn't like she had anything against Eva and Carolina, she just wanted to be free and able to do what she wanted with her life. Perhaps that was why she´d tried so hard to make it work with Sebastian until he revealed that he´d lost Dimas´s patent. She could never forgive him for that. The fact that he´d gotten broke while playing poker didn´t trouble her half as much.

"What were you thinking?" Dimas called softly, looking amused, a half-crocked smile creasing his lips.

Verónica instantly came out of her musings and managed a look of innocence and annoyance. "Happy thoughts," she replied enigmatically as they made their way up to the nurse´s station.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the young woman asked kindly as the two of them walked up to the counter.

"I am looking for my mother Francisca de García, she was brough in here yesterday," Verónica said.

"Yes, your mother has been moved to another room. Please follow me," the nurse explained.

Dimas and Verónica shared a curious yet hopeful look. He reached out with his hand to gently take hers into his.

They walked in silence, Verónica steeled herself for what was to come and tried not to keep her hopes up too high. However, the question that had been at the tip of her tongue for several minutes was finally spoken out loud. "How is she?"

The nurse looked at her kindly, almost with pity. "There has been no change I am afraid," she said.

Dimas gently squeezed her hand at that and gave her faint smile. "It hasn´t gotten worse," he encouraged, always looking at things in a positive way.

Despite his smile and encouragement Verónica´s mood plummeted at the news and she pursed her lips into a thin line of displeasure as they entered the room and saw the older woman laying pale and still on the bed. The sickly pallor of her skin mixed with the vivid bruising and the starkly white gauze made her look like a ghost. It was both tragically comical and ironic since it had been Rosa Marín's ghost that had caused her to fall in the first place.

Verónica forced a cheerful smile onto her lips as she sat down next to her mother and took her hand into hers. "Mother," she whispered. "Please don't leave me like this."

OOOOOO

Alvaro Rojas drummed his fingers at the tabletop as he was seated in a sturdy wooden chair in what could be best described as a small interrogation room. He'd been waiting for hours by now for that so-called lawyer Pedro had hired for him. He huffed in exasperation and was about to ask if he could be let out as the door suddenly opened to reveal a man in his early fifties with a goatee and jet-black thick hair that was elegantly combed. He was dressed in a fancy dark tailored suit and carried a folder in his hand. With curt nod at the doctor the man went up to the table and sat down opposite him.

"My apologies for keeping you waiting Doctor Rojas," he said sincerely. "My name is Pablo Espan. I work as a senior lawyer in Rio de Janeiro."

The doctor smirked. "Alvaro Rojas," he presented himself. "But you obviously already know that," he added sarcastically.

"You've presented me with an intriguing case, doctor. Then again, had you not I would not have been available in such a short notice," he deadpanned. "My expertise is wasted on straight-forward cases."

Rojas managed to refrain from making a snarky comeback and settled for a light grimace. If he had been in a position to do so, the doctor would have walked straight out of the room instead of listening to the ludicrous words from the man opposite him.

"Doctor Rojas, the charges brought against you are serious but after having gone through all the material I feel very hopeful and optimistic about your case," Pablo Espan said.

Alvaro nodded, tightlipped at the news, not daring to be too hopeful.

"It turns out that you're in luck," the lawyer continued as he opened the folder and began to flip through the pages. "According to this Carlos Villanueva was a troublemaker, a greedy man who sold several innocent soles to the German military for money. He and his accomplice tried to frame you and his brother for the crimes he committed. Furthermore, he jeopardized several lives on an ocean liner while taking hostages. The way I see it you did the community a service when you pulled that trigger."

"But I,-" the doctor began in light protest, not quite grasping what the lawyer had said.

Pablo leaned forward and leveled his eyes with the nervous looking man. "Listen to me, given the situation you were placed in there is a very strong possibility that the charges against you will be dropped all together."

Alvaro slumped in his chair, his shoulders sagging in relief at the words.

"I must caution you though," the lawyer added seriously. "There are other matters to take into consideration. You did set fire to a cabin on that ocean liner and a woman almost got killed because of it. That is attempted arson which is not something the court will take lightly. The fact that you later tried to poison another woman doesn't sit well either. However, since no charges have been brought against you by those young women the Brazilian police cannot hold you here against your will."

Rojas straightened in his chair. "Does that mean, I am free to walk out of here?" he asked hopefully.

"Since the crimes of Carlos Villanueva needs to be handled by a European court. I do recommend that you make yourself available by travelling back to Spain in the nearest future, the sooner the better. The way I see it though you have no crimes to pay for. I recommend that you continue to do your work and save live instead of taking them," the lawyer suggested.

"Thank you." Alvaro managed as he let out a relieved breath. "Where can I make travel arrangements?"

"I realize it might not sit well with you Doctor Rojas but the ship you arrived with yesterday is about to leave port within a day or so. Since you know the owner and had an employment there, I suggest you make your way to the harbor as soon as possible."

Rojas shrugged and shook his head. "I am not so sure that Mr. Fábregas is interested in ferrying me across the ocean," he replied sarcastically.

OOOOOO

Carolina sat down next to Eva in a large sofa while they waited for the publisher to come and get them from the waiting area. She shrugged excitedly and smiled as she looked at her little sister. "I can't believe you're finally getting it published," she said jovially.

Eva couldn't help but to smile at the excitement in her sister's voice. "I try to keep my expectations low, that way I won't be disappointed," she reasoned.

"Eva," Carolina protested. "He returned your letter and telegraphed you that he was interested in what you've written. Why would he do that unless he didn't mean it?"

She took a deep breath. "Maybe you're right," she replied in a somewhat upbeat voice.

"_And you?" he asked curiously. "Your sister is marrying and you're off to Brazil, I know that, but what awaits you there?" _

_She looked at him, with a cunning smirk. His question had been very polite and smooth yet she had a feeling he wasn't asking just for the sake of small talk. She decided to play along. "There's a man," she deadpanned. _

_Nicolás looked both surprised, troubled and dejected at the same time as he averted his gaze from her face to stare at the ocean instead. "I see," he shrugged and let out a soft sigh. "I knew you couldn't be single." _

_She couldn't help herself as she broke into a teasing grin, finding the whole thing rather amusing. She walked away from the railing, unable to keep that grin off of her face. "It's not what you think." _

_That got his attention and he swiveled around to stand opposite her, a frown on his face. _

"_The man I want to meet is a book publisher," she let on. "I am a writer and he's interested in something I have written." _

_Nicolás face lit up as his eyes sparkled in the evening light and a genuine smile creased his lips. "Well, this conversation is getting more and more interesting," he said softly. _

"Eva?" Carolina called kindly. "Are you listening to me?"

She turned to look at her sister and realized she had a smile on her face.

"Happy memories?" Carolina teased.

"Second chances," Eva whispered.

OOOOOO

_To be continued _


	5. Of Deceptions and Deceits

**Chapter Five**

_Of Deceptions and Deceits _

A bittersweet yet satisfied and composed smile creased Sofía Louisa Catalán's lips as she placed her hands on her growing belly. She briefly wondered what to call the little one. Not that names mattered much to her; she had so many pseudonyms she wasn't even sure what name was her real name anymore. Life as a scout and spy across Europe required cunning, planning and a lot of luck, not to mention a lot of fake identities. However, _that_ life was soon to be over and she could begin anew in Brazil with her contact Alberto Cardoso.

Sofía laughed suddenly as she imagined the look on Carlos Villanueva's face had he lived on to find out he had been double-crossed. She remembered the first time they'd met, it felt like a lifetime had passed since then. The representable and fair businessman; a widower and a proud father of two daughters with a company that was about to run out of money at any second. The shoe business in Spain hadn't exactly been flourishing. People where poor and weary of the World War that raged through Europe. The only shoes that would sell at the moment where military boots and other various types of sturdy boots, the fashion business seemed to have hit a snag lately.

Carlos had decided to look abroad, to brighten his horizon and sell large quantities to France and Germany. He let Pedro take care of the business back home at the factory while he began to travel and scan the market. Europe was a cold and suspicious place at the time being and he had to be careful and find the right contacts to make progress. Somewhere along the line of his third journey up north, through France, he decided it was time to cross the border to Germany. Through a common friend he had run into Sofía Plazaola, a woman who was fluent in both Spanish and German and told to be the best interpreter there was to find.

She smiled as she recalled him telling her the story of his life. He hadn't seen the backside of life as she had. He was still fairly wealthy, properly dressed and ran a business. The man had been desperate to find a working companionship that would bring income to his company and Sofía used that to her advantage. She in turn had been looking for some way to satisfy her German contact within the military.

It didn't take long for her to ensnarl him in her web of lies and deceit. She wasn't in a hurry so she could afford to put some time and effort into this new friendship of theirs. In the end, if everything went according to plan, she would be rich. Perhaps she could even start anew somewhere else in the world. After having spent a few evenings together and planned out how to make Carlos a richer man she followed him to Spain and the factory to set everything up. The production order from the military had already been fixed and his brother Pedro Villanueva had already begun to buy raw materials while his daughter Carolina oversaw the production itself and hired both hands and trucks for the shipping of the merchandize.

Sofía purposely stayed away from the daughters of Villanueva, she didn't want to mix with other people than Carlos and Pedro. The brothers weren't daft so she had to be really cunning to settle this deal and see it through but considering all the gold the Germans would pay for both the shoes and the smuggling she was fairly certain that Carlos wouldn't mind. Pedro was another matter; it was clear to her that he didn't trust her.

_Carlos was beaming at her as he held out his arms, walked up to her and gently embraced her in a soft hug. "Sofía my dear," he exclaimed jovially. "I thought they joked when they said you were worth your weight in gold." _

_She crinkled her nose and her lips curled upwards at his warmth and kindness. It almost made her feel sad about what she was about to suggest to him. She leaned in to his embrace and closed her eyes briefly. "Carlos, I regret to ask this of you but I need a favor." _

_He broke the hug and turned to look at her with a smile. "Anything to such a smart and beautiful woman," he volunteered. _

"_There are troublemakers in France. They're going to ruin everything unless we take care of the problem. There is not much you need to do actually," she explained. "I need to borrow your trucks and I need a signature from the office at the factory and a clarification from a doctor." _

"_Clarification from a doctor?" he echoed with a frown. "Sofía what is this all about?" _

"_The resistance needs to be dealt with. Lately they've become aggressive. If my people can round them up, your trucks could serve as transportation through France. No one would question an army supplier like you," she reasoned softly. _

_He hesitated. "These people, they're only fighting for their country, Sofía, like I would have done had they invaded Spain," he explained. "I don't want anything to do with it." _

"_Do you want to keep your new contract or not?" she asked coldly. _

"_I work with shoes, not people," he protested. _

"_You'll get paid in gold and your company will be safe," she encouraged. "Do you want to tell your family that you're broke and that there's no future for the factory? Is that what you want?" _

_He shook his head. "No, of course not," he whispered as he averted his eyes from her intense stare. _

_She reached out to gently squeeze his shoulder. "You're only going to loan your trucks to us. No one will ever know about it," she said kindly. _

"_My brother is no fool. There will be questions," he replied. _

"_Trust me and there will be no problem, only money," she replied seductively. _

Sofía smiled at the memory and once again caressed her belly. Poor Carlos, she would have turned him over to the authorities the moment they'd gotten ashore.

OOOOOO

Verónica plucked down in a chair at the mansion in a daze, she felt terrible for having told Dimas to leave her alone but she was feeling miserable and wanted to be on her own at the moment, she didn't need him to be sorry for her. She cursed the name Marín a long time as she sat there staring out through the window, her mind miles away from Brazil.

Her mother was everything to her, she was all she had. It wasn't like she could mix with Eva and Carolina Villanueva, to them she would always be a servant, not an equal. They might object to that thought but in the end that was the truth, Verónica was a loser, a nobody with hopes and dreams far out of reach. She sighed, she knew she was feeling sorry for herself but she couldn't help it at the moment. Maybe her mother had been right? Maybe it was time for her to find someone to start a life with? That thought made her even more agitated. She had tried just that onboard the ship and look how that went? Sebastian lost half his fortune and Dimas quit his job. The latter got his patent back but what would it matter without someone to back him up financially?

She ran a hand over her tired face and then smirked. She needed a business of her own, something to sell, she could make it work, she was definitely smart enough.

OOOOOO

Carmen Marín sat on the floor of her cell with her eyes closed and her legs folded before her in what could be best described as the Lotus position as the door to the cell suddenly opened. She looked up in surprise at the man standing behind the officer and hastily rose.

"Papá?" she exclaimed. "Papá what are you doing here?"

Erich took a step forward to detangle himself from the shadows as the older man studied his daughter with a measured look.

Juan Marín shook his head solemnly. "Casandra," he uttered, saying the name with disdain. "I don't know what's gotten into you lately, Carmen."

"Miss Marín," the police officer acknowledged curtly. "Your bail has been paid and you're free to follow Mr. Marín anytime you like."

Erich took a step toward the open door only to be stopped by the guard. "You're not to leave this vicinity Mr. Santos," he said seriously.

Carmen looked from Erich to Juan and then back to Erich again with an apologizing look. "I will come back for you," she promised.

"What's he to you?" Juan asked wryly as they'd stepped away from the holding cell.

"He's been good to me," she replied.

"I came here for business, Carmen, and to say I was unpleasantly surprised to find that my youngest daughter had gotten onboard the newly refitted _Codonga_ – _Barbara de Braganza_ – by a falsified SOS is an understatement to say the least," he admonished.

"Papá," she began softly.

"To hear she was accused of fraud and kidnapping,-" he trailed off and sighed.

She hung her head miserably. "I am sorry," she whispered.

"Didn't your mother and I raise you to be a strong, independent woman? Someone who knew right and wrong?" He asked, his voice filled with disappointment. "I have been looking for you for months. Isn't it enough that I have lost Rosa, been forced to sell one of our biggest ships and had to start all over again with the business?"

"You needn't pay for my release," she mumbled.

"You are my daughter. I would have paid whatever cost necessary to get you out," he assured her softly. "Come on, let's get you into some presentable clothes before we get your sister."

Carmen stopped suddenly and turned to face her father. "You know," she deduced.

"Yes, I know," he replied unhappily.

OOOOOO

Varela smiled cunningly and tipped his hat at Natalia as he stepped into the small room. "Welcome Mrs. de Souza. I am sorry for not being able to visit you earlier," he said.

She huffed and glared at him as he took a seat opposite her and clasped his hands on the table before him. "You might call me Miss Fábregas," she said coldly.

"Very well," he drawled. "I have to say it was not very smart to offer me money for keeping quiet about the so-called accident."

She tilted her head upwards in defiance at his words but remained quiet.

Varela seemed to like the silence and broke out in a wry grin. "You even tried to cast blame upon your brother for the murder of Rosa Marín. You wanted the shipping company for yourself, didn't you? What a treat that would have been. If only it hadn't been for Carolina Fábregas and the fact that your brother was innocent you could have gotten away with a fair share of the company. Sadly, now you have nothing – no company, no husband, no money."

Natalia leaned closer to him, her eyes cold and her temper flaring yet she managed to speak in an even voice devoid of emotions. "You like to rub it in, don't you?" she said. "That's not what happened. You started to blackmail me, claiming you had evidence to lock me up for something I didn't do. Of course, I handed over the money."

Varela shook his head in disgust. "Listen to yourself Miss Fábregas," he reasoned. "Did you just suggest that a former detective and now security officer would blackmail you? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're accusing me of being corrupt."

She leaned back in her chair and averted her eyes as the anger evaporated and morphed into fear.

"Clara Roman had something you lack; a conscience," Varela said seriously. "We both know what happened so it's time to stop pretending. Acting Captain Vázquez ordered Second Officer Laganza to launch an investigation about the murder of your husband. Unfortunately, for you, Officer Laganza is pretty bright and Clara happened to be the love of his life. It didn't take that long for him to understand what happened since Clara willingly let him in on your little secret. "

Natalia swallowed; her mouth dry.

"Tell me one thing," he said curiously. "Your husband was violent, he hit you and humiliated you, yet you stayed with him. Only this time his aggressiveness peaked, didn't it?"

A single tear finally escaped the tough woman's eye. "He would have killed me if Clara hadn't turned up when she did," she whispered.

He narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why?" he simply asked.

The door suddenly opened to reveal Fernando Fábregas. "Varela," he demanded. "What's the meaning of this? Can't you let my sister recuperate and mourn her husband in peace?"

The security officer slowly rose from his seated position. "We both know, Mr. Fábregas, that mourn Aníbal de Souza is the last thing she will do," he drawled sarcastically.

Fernando looked at his sister and saw her wipe away a tear.

"You know what happened," Varela countered. "It doesn't suit you to play stupid Mr. Fábregas. It's what we don't know about this so-called accident that intrigues me."

"Intrigues," Natalia echoed. "What in the world are you insinuating?"

Varela ignored her statement and shrugged as he turned to Fernando. "I suggest that you return home to your wife, Mr. Fábregas. Your sister will be staying here until she can be heard properly but the evidence against her involvement in her husband's death is no longer only circumstantial."

"I am not in the mood for your cryptic suggestions," Fernando replied sourly. "Tell me what the bail is and I'll pay."

"Maybe you should hear me out? Then perhaps you might be of a different opinion," the former detective suggested.

"Cut to the chase, Varela," Fernando replied unamused, his voice cold. "If you insist on blaming my sister for Aníbal's accident you might find that you have no place onboard the ship as her security officer anymore."

"Threatening a police officer is a crime, Mr. Fábregas," he drawled as he lit his pipe. "I might write his death off as a tragic accident but I can't put a blind eye to what she drove the poor vocalist to do."

"I didn't kill Clara," Natalia protested.

"Why complicate matters?" Varela pressed. "Why not simply tell me what happened in the first place?"

Fernando sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Why did you want to dispose of the body?" he added. "Since it was an accident in the first place why shift the body and make it look like another accident?"

She stared down at the table, her eyes glazed. "No one would have believed us," she replied in a subdued voice.

"Natalia," Fernando said sadly.

She glanced up at her brother and pursed her lips into a thin line.

"Very well," Varela said at length. "Take her with you but don't let her leave the country."

OOOOOO

_To be continued_


	6. Rebuilding an Empire

**Chapter Six**

_Rebuilding an Empire_

Pedro Villanueva unfolded the newspaper and grimaced as he stared at a picture of his brother. _"Scandalous war criminal from Spain travelling to Brazil with the luxurious cruise liner Barbara de Braganza. We are in shock to learn that Carlos Villanueva, the father of the ship's owner Fernando Fábregas wife, took part in man slaughter during the Second World War."_

Pedro shook his head and sighed. The only thing Carlos had been capable of lately seemed to be to bring shame over the entire family and their loved ones. He was not entirely surprised by the revelation in the newspaper considering everything that had happened onboard the ship. A lot of passengers had gotten involved in their family affairs and rumors had spread like a wildflower despite the size of the ocean liner. The fact that Carolina had accused her father of smuggling gold and help the Nazis to kill innocent people during their planned wedding ceremony only served to spread rumors even faster.

He was going to start all over for heaven's sake yet it seemed his family name would become a problem. It was ironic, he had travelled across the Atlantic Ocean to get away from it all; to leave the horrors of the past behind. It was bad for new relations in the country what had happened and he had an uncanny feeling that he needed to redeem himself and the rest.

First things first though. He needed to make sure that Francisca was going to be all right.

OOOOOO

Nicolás fought the nausea, trying to remain sharp and alert, but it seemed to be a lost cause. Someone gently tapped his cheek.

"Nicolás," Chantal whispered.

"Eva," he murmured.

Chantal's mood plummeted at hearing that single word. He wasn't hers to have anymore. It hurt hearing another woman's name coming from her husband's lips. She shouldn't have cared, yet it had a nasty way of getting to her in a way she hadn't anticipated. She really thought she'd gotten over him a long time ago. She didn't think he would be able to reawaken those long-lost feelings of love that she'd felt for him three years ago.

"Nicolás," she tried again, "Nicolás, listen to me. I need your help."

He shifted a little so that he could fully face her and reached out to grab her outstretched hand.

They both groaned and grimaced but for entirely different reasons. Nicolás tried to fight off the pain and dizziness as Chantal used all her strength to get her husband up from the floor.

As he made it into a sitting position, she gently positioned her arm around his middle and tried to push him up. It wasn't an easy task because he was both taller and heavier compared to her. Within a few agonizing minutes the pair was standing up and leaning against the nearest wall for support.

"Did I ever mean anything to you?" he whispered, his facial expression a mix of curiosity and disappointment.

She tilted her head upwards to look at him properly. "Nicolás, I loved you with all my heart," she said sincerely. "A part of me still do."

"If you call this to love someone then I don't think your definition of love is the same as mine," Nicolás replied. "What is it you want from me?"

She looked at him but remained silent.

"Come on Chantal. It's obvious you want something from me, or from this ship, that much is obvious."

"Nicolás, please, it's complicated," she said, begging him to understand.

The door suddenly opened and a man stepped in. "Good, you're up and about," he said curtly.

"It's not thanks to you," Chantal admonished standing close to Nicolás, her arm still around his middle.

Jean harrumphed as he crossed the room and came to stand next to them. "Where can we find it?" He demanded as he stared at the first officer.

Nicolás frowned at the straightforwardness. "I am sorry but you have to give me something to go on here," he replied and cursed himself for being so woozy, so unable to clear his mind.

"You've been in here for hours and you still haven't told him?" Jean asked incredulously, his attention shifting from Nicolás to Chantal.

Chantal glared at the, to Nicolás, unknown man before she turned to him again. "This is going to take some time," she said.

"No," Jean said seriously. "The ship is going to sail soon. We need to be off then. I need you to point us in the direction of the gold."

Nicolás didn't know if he should laugh or cry at the mention of the gold but in the end, he managed a straight and neutral face. "I don't know how you know about the gold but it's no longer onboard. An officer from the Rio de Janeiro port authority confiscated it and brought it off the ship."

Jean balled his hands into fists and muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

"Nicolás, how did he know about the gold?" Chantal asked.

"We had some difficulties during the voyage, there were unexpected deaths, shipwrecked, people returning from the dead, stowaways," he offered. "Carlos Villanueva, the man who claimed to be the owner of the gold passed away recently."

"Villanueva," Jean muttered coldly as he began to pace the small room.

"Before he did so, a very disturbing truth unraveled," he added and turned to look at his wife. "We had to report him to the authorities and tell them about the gold."

"So, he didn't get away with it either," Jean muttered. "I was there when he received it. The load was insane, filled the whole truck."

Nicolás stiffened at that, realizing that there was more to it than everyone had thought. 'Crafty son of a bitch' he thought darkly. Not only did Carlos deceive his brother and accomplice but his children. Also, for him to be able to get it all onboard the_ Barbara de_ _Braganza_ he must have had inside help from someone else.

Unfortunately, Chantal knew Nicolás too well after having spent a fair amount of time together, so she knew he was withholding something.

"There is something you're not telling us," she said softly.

"No," he protested.

Jean whipped his head around and quickly stepped up to Nicolás. Before the officer had time to react the man had landed two blows at his midsection. He grimaced and sank to his knees, his head spinning.

"You'd better tell us what that is because time is running out," Jean said coldly.

"Jean," Chantal shouted in disgust. "What has gotten into you?"

As he was about to land another punch, she positioned herself between them. "Leave him be. What is happening to you? I don't recognize you anymore. You're not the kind and caring man who came back for me at the prison camp."

'That explained some of it,' Nicolás thought miserably as he tried to get his bearings.

OOOOOO

Fernando glanced up from the newspaper before him as he heard a car drive up the driveway. He folded it and threw it on the table where he sat in the large study room. He stretched casually and let out a yawn before he slowly got out of the chair to meet his wife and her sister, curious as of what the publisher wanted.

Carolina pushed the door open before anyone had the opportunity to answer it and let herself in.

Fernando smiled a little at her as the two women stepped into the house. "How did it go with the book publisher?" he asked.

Carolina's face fell as Eva huffed.

"He says he's interested," Eva replied cryptically.

"It's just that he wants Eva to do a few minor changes," Carolina explained softly.

"Minor changes," Eva echoed sarcastically. "He wants a rewrite; he wants me to redo the entire book."

Carolina pursed her lips and looked apologetically toward her sister.

Eva defiantly turned to Fernando, her head tilted slightly upwards, she was not the least amused. "So, I told him he needn't have bothered since I am not interested in changing it," she explained.

"Oh, Eva," Carolina began sweetly. "I am so sorry."

The younger sister shook her head and then managed a faint smile in frustration. "Perhaps it was for the best. I have to come up with something better," she reasoned. "Excuse me, I'll take a stroll in the garden."

The married couple watched her leave before their focus was entirely upon each other.

"You look troubled Fernando," Carolina said softly. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No, not really. It's just that after everything that's happened; Aníbal's death and Natalia being brought out of custody but not able to leave the country, I might need to go back to Spain earlier than expected. There's a few business arrangements that needs closure," he explained.

Carolina looked away for a moment. "I see," she finally managed dejectedly then something sparked inside her and she fixed him with a glare. "I know you have a business to run but do you really have to leave at a time like this?"

He frowned, waiting for her to continue.

"Papá has recently passed away, Uncle Pedro has been lying to us, Francisca is still at the hospital, Casandra and her creepy assistant or whatever he is are probably going to be let out of custody soon, the mansion needs to be decorated and my little sister is depressed. Fernando, I need you here with me right now," she said.

"And I will be with you Carolina when I've sorted everything out," he reasoned kindly as he looked deep into her eyes. "You're my wife and I want to be with you but my sister is getting framed for Aníbal's murder, the goods needs to be brought onboard the ship, the passengers demands compensation for the journey and I have to find a new singer. The only positive thing in the middle of this seems to be that Captain Aguirre is back to his normal self so that I don't need to hire a new commanding officer."

Carolina carefully glanced over her shoulder to make sure Eva wasn't lingering before she spoke. "What about Nicolás? Shouldn't he be granted leave to be with his wife?" she asked.

"If he wants to stand down from his duties, I suppose I could arrange that but he hasn't expressed any wishes to stay in the country," Fernando reasoned then narrowed his eyes at her. "I thought you wanted him to be as far away from your sister as possible?"

Carolina grimaced. "No," she whispered. "I like Nicolás, they would have been prefect for each other. I can't believe I am saying this but I really wish Chantal hadn't returned."

"Don't let it slip when Varela is around in case anything happens to her. He's still looking at me like I had something to do with the death of Rosa Marín," he replied.

"Good grief, can't we just look ahead?" she begged softly. "I just want to put everything bad behind me. The whole thing is a nightmare – papá, Uncle Pedro, Doctor Rojas, Aníbal, Natalia and that poor singer."

"Here's what we'll do," Fernando suggested as he gently pulled her into a hug and planted a soft kiss on her cheek before he stood back at an arm's length to look at her. "You and Eva stay here and decorate the place; you can buy anything you want. Then I need you to help me with the business

and make sure that everything is ready when I come back from Spain again."

She nodded. "I am going to miss you."

OOOOOO

Carmen let her eyes roam over the black hull of the ship and its creamy white superstructure for the first time in years. To her it looked like the old _Codonga_ had gotten all her glory and finish restored. She remembered the day her father had baptized her, how the beautiful flask of champagne had smashed into the sparkling black hull plates in the glistening sun. People had cheered and applauded all around her. She remembered the sturdy and smart Captain Gonzalez and his dry humor, the witty chief engineer who always had a pipe in his mouth.

The two sisters, Rosa and Carmen, had literally grown up at the shipyard and onboard the large magnificent vessels their family owned. It had been hard on all of them when the company didn't do so well, a lot of workers had to be fired and expenses had to be cut into half if they were going to keep the company afloat. The vessels were in need of an overhaul and refurbishing all at once. In times of war a lot of potential passengers declined buying tickets, fearing for their safety. It was dangerous to travel overseas. In the end Juan Marín had finally given in to Fernando Fábregas offer and decided to sell _Codonga_ to him after some persuasion and clear reasoning from his oldest daughter.

"Papá," Carmen asked suddenly yet she didn't take her eyes off of the ship. "Why did you have to sell her?"

"I needed the money. She brought enough income for me to be able to restore the _Camadan_ to her former glory, the rest you know," he pointed out.

She hesitated at the gangway. "Actually, I learned a lot out at sea," she countered. "It was Rosa who wanted to sell _Codonga_ wasn't it?"

Juan looked away and shook his head sadly. "Rosa was sharp and brash when it came to business," he finally replied. "She told me we had a wealthy customer and that she intended to have him pay full price and then some to get such a worn yet beautiful ship from us so I let her handle the affair."

"There were many meetings," Juan added hollowly. "Mr. Fábregas didn't want to pay overly much and Rosa didn't want to give the ship away."

Carmen looked at her father dejectedly. "Papá, Rosa was going to elope with Fernando," she let on. "Somewhere along the line she fell in love with him."

"No," he whispered. "Not Rosa."

"Yes," Carmen insisted. "Had she not been killed by Carolina Villanueva's – now Mrs. Fábrega's – maid she would have sold the ship, eloped with Fernando and,-" she let the unfinished sentence hang in the air and sighed. "I loved my sister, Papá I really did, but in light of recent events I don't understand."

"Why don't you leave it alone, dear? It' all in the past now. After the war ended and our two largest vessels have been refurbished and brought back on the market, we have the means to offer the passengers an unforgettable voyage across the Atlantic Ocean," he reasoned. "I need you to come back home and help me, you need to know how it works. I am not getting any younger and I want you by my side."

Carmen smiled genuinely at her father and reached out to take his hand into hers as they began to walk the gangway to _Barbara de Braganza_. "Let's take her home," she suggested.

OOOOOO

_To be continued_


	7. Haunted Souls

**Chapter Seven**

_Haunted Souls_

Nicolás moaned as he became gradually aware of his surroundings. Dismayed at having gaps in his memory he blinked and tried to focus then squinted at the brightness in the room. It was almost noon judging by the light that cascaded in from the porthole above him. Neither Jean and Chantal nor him had much time left before the ship began its journey back across the ocean. As he propped himself up on one elbow, he realized no one was in the room with him. He figured they were out roaming the corridors trying to find the rest of the gold and briefly wondered why Santiago had hidden away the plans in his cabin during the previous journey.

Nicolás knew that Carlos and Santiago somehow knew each other but he didn't know how and he hadn't pushed the old man to tell him. He chastised himself, banishing the dark thoughts that popped up about the captain knowing more than he had let on and gingerly shook his head. No, it simply wasn't possible that the kind and fair captain had anything to do with the hidden gold, he must have kept the blueprints close for some other reason. He hoped it was only as a last resort in case of an emergency evacuation.

Nicolás heaved himself up, using the wall for support, then took a moment to gather his wits. He wasn't feeling all that well to be perfectly honest but he had to do something, he had to warn someone. After several agonizing minutes he made it to the worn steel door only to find it was locked. He grimaced as he searched his pockets for something to pick the lock with and broke into a grin as he found a hairpin.

"_Where have you learned to do that?"_ Eva's voice rang out in the back of his mind.

His smile faltered as he recalled the look on her face as she'd told him he should do the right thing and answer Chantal. He'd desperately wanted her to tell him to forget about his wife but Eva had insisted it wasn't the right thing to do. He would give anything just to hold her in his arms again when this was all over.

The lock disengaged with a soft click, Nicolás wasted no time and slipped through the door. He staggered out into the dimly lit corridor at the bottom level of the ocean liner and felt his blood run cold as he thought the ship was listing, then he realized that it wasn't the ship. It was his balance that was off. He steadied himself against the wall as he quickened his pace and made it to a service ladder that would take him up several decks. He had to stop halfway up to the next deck as a dizzy-spell almost brought him down on his knees. He grabbed the rail desperately so as not to fall backwards down the flights of the cold metal staircase and snapped his eyes shut. His stomach was churning and he felt the bile rise up in his throat but instead of giving in or listening to his body he pushed on. He had to warn someone, he had to tell the captain and he had to see Eva again. However, Eva Villanueva wasn't the only woman on his mind at the moment.

"_Did you ever love me, Chantal, or was it just a fling for you?" he asked sadly. _

_She hesitated as she gently removed a strand of hair from his clammy forehead, his head in her lap. A tear trickled down her cheek at the conflicted emotions in his deep brown eyes. "More than you'd ever know, Nicolás," she said softly in a subdued voice. "I used to dream you'd come to my rescue. I used to envision your face as I closed my eyes at night in that horrible place and tried to recall your voice." _

"_Then what happened?" he asked dejectedly. _

"_I was taken ill, Nicolás. I was delirious and due to my deteriorating state, I would not have lasted much longer. The doctors left me to die. I would have if Jean hadn't come to offer to take me away. I have been told they gave me to him willingly as they didn't think I'd last much longer but he took care of me and nursed me back to health – he became my hero," she explained kindly. _

"_Why didn't you contact me then?" he asked curiously._

_She looked away. "Because he told me no one cared about me. He told me you'd moved on with your life, that I was nothing to you anymore," she replied hollowly. _

"_And instead of making sure that was the truth you took his word for it?" he asked incredulously. "Did you really think I'd leave you there if I had known where you were?" _

_She shook her head, not sure how to reply to that. _

"_Is that the impression I gave you while we were married?" he whispered tiredly, his eyes closing again. "I thought I knew you Chantal but obviously I was wrong." _

"There he is!" a male voice shouted suddenly.

Nicolás was brought out of his semi-dazed state, pushed himself up and began to make his way upwards again. He felt a headrush and adrenaline coursing through his battered body as the open spiral staircase rattled due to someone running toward him from several decks below.

The first officer gritted his teeth and pushed on but it was to no avail as the other man gained several flights in just a few seconds. Nicolás made it to the next level and reached for the door handle just as Jean grabbed him from behind. He managed to get the door ajar before he was pulled backwards and into the spiraling service staircase once again.

Pierre turned around at the commotion and frowned in confusion at seeing a small piece of a graded uniform sleeve before the door slammed shut. The second officer thrusted the clipboard into the hands of the sailor who'd been standing opposite him and rushed toward the service entrance. "Nicolás?" he shouted.

Pierre opened the door and stared into an empty staircase with a frown.

"Sir?" the sailor called as he made his way over to follow the officer's gaze down the slope of the spiraling staircase.

Pierre shook his head, dumbfounded for a second, before he turned to face the sailor. "I thought I saw someone, obviously I was wrong."

OOOOOO

"Detective Varela," one of the local policemen called as he spotted the man entering the police house.

The head of security onboard the ocean liner curiously turned toward him.

"Sir, I have an autopsy result for you to read. The coroner says it's an interesting read," he explained.

Varela frowned and snatched the paper out of the other man's hand, eager to see what the doctor had found out. "Thank you," he said as he unfolded the paper and began to read.

"Something wrong, sir?" the police officer asked as he saw the other man's features harden.

"I need a car. I need to visit Miss Fábregas," he said cryptically.

OOOOOO

Verónica sighed as the phone started ringing, she tried to ignore it the best she could but when no one seemed to be interested in taking the call she gave up and headed over.

"The Fábregas Residence," she said.

"_Yes, hello ma'am. My name is Doctor Salgado. I was hoping to talk to Miss de García." _

Verónica felt her heart skip a beat as the man presented himself. She steeled herself for what was about to come, thinking the worst had happened. "I am Verónica de García," she said.

"_Miss de García I am calling to inform you of the good news," he said kindly. _

She felt her legs grow weak and steadied herself on the counter.

"_Your mother has finally awakened and appears to be fine. She has some trouble with her motoric functions and memory at the moment but we do not believe that it's going to be permanent. I don't want to give you more information over the phone." _

"I'll be there in half an hour," she promised and slammed the phone down in its holder.

Verónica didn't know why but she found herself at the entrance door to Dimas's cottage only a few clicks from the main house within a few minutes. He looked surprised at her sudden appearance and he was even more confused when she gave him a quick hug.

"Mother has awakened," she said cryptically.

He beamed at her, happy for both their sakes. "I am coming with you," he said and reached for his jacket.

OOOOOO

Eva sat down behind her type writer and spread her fingers across the letters. She took a deep breath and began on the first sentence of what was to become her next book. She let her fingers fly across the board and produced a paragraph before she sighed, ran a hand through her brown hair and then grabbed the paper with her other hand, reduced into a thin paper ball and tossed it in the bin. She gazed at the wastebasket for a moment, unable to take her eyes off of it even though she didn't really see it. After a minute or so she broke out of her stupor and dejectedly reached into her desk drawer to retrieve a beautiful charcoal black notebook.

"_Sometimes it's best to start back page,"_ he suggested in a soft subdued voice.

"Damn you," she whispered as she felt a sudden anger and disappointment take hold of her, then she sighed and shook her head. It wasn't Nicolás's fault Chantal had miraculously appeared out of nowhere. It was just that he'd stolen a piece of her heart from the first moment she'd laid eyes upon him, not that she'd ever admit such a thing, but still, he had.

Eva pursed her lips and frowned as she ran a hand over the notebook to feel its texture as her thoughts wandered again. There was something strange about the whole thing. Nicolás had told her he had been looking everywhere for Chantal and that, in the end, he had to give up hope of ever finding her yet _she_ found him out at sea by sending a simple telegram. Eva found that odd and suspicious. She hadn't given it further thought earlier, just accepted that she had to take a step back, but now – she could have kicked herself for it. What if Nicolás was in danger? She chuckled without mirth at how ridiculous that thought was. He was a grown man, an officer on a large ocean liner, surely, he could take care of himself.

There was a faint knock on the door to her study and Carolina popped her head in. "Eva," she said softly with a smile. "I don't want to disturb you while you're creating but I need help to plan our father's funeral. I don't think I am strong enough to do it on my own and Francisca can't help me."

Eva's smile was bittersweet as she rose from the chair. "I am torn and conflicted when it comes to papá," she confessed. "But we should not lower ourselves to his level. Let's make it cheap but beautiful if not for his sake but for our mother."

"She must have turned in her grave when he committed those horrible crimes," Carolina whispered.

"Let's be strong and leave all the bad things behind us," Eva reasoned as she gently squeezed her sister's hand.

"Do you think we can get it over with tomorrow?" Carolina added.

"Carol," Eva stated in surprise at her sister's words.

"I just,-" she began and then stopped to raise her hands in a gesture of surrender. "I just want to put all this behind me. The sooner the better and papá didn't have a lot of friends overseas that I know of."

Eva let out a deep breath and then nodded faintly. "Okay, I'll give the undertaker a call and set everything up. You don't have to deal with it at all."

Carolina leaned forward and gave her little sister a quick hug in appreciation before she left the room.

Eva stared after her for a moment and then plopped down on the chair next to the typewriter again. She hoped that arranging the funeral on such a short notice would be enough to take her mind off of a certain charming first officer.

OOOOOO

Detective Varela frowned in surprise as Natalia opened the door. "Hello Miss Fábregas, just the woman I wanted to talk to," he said.

Her eyes hardened as she saw him, her grip tightening around the doorknob.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" he asked.

With a resigned look she retreated into the house, waiting for him to follow. "When will you leave me alone, Varela?" she asked bitterly.

He made a face as he glanced around the posh living room. "I won't be long. I can assure you that. Are you the only one here?"

"I think they're preparing the funeral arrangements of Carlos Villanueva," she explained.

"Another charmer," he drawled sarcastically. "Anyway, I've just been handed over an autopsy report from the coroner concerning your late husband."

Natalia stiffened.

"I can understand why you wanted to hide the body," he said seriously.

She gently took the paper from his offered hand and unfolded it slowly and blanched.

"Did he find out about the arsenic you'd spiced his drink with?" Varela asked curiously. "I guess it pissed him off."

Her hand quivered slightly as she handed the paper back to him. "You will never be able to prove anything," she whispered.

"No," he replied solemnly. "I hope you're happy now, Miss Fábregas."

Her bottom lip quivered.

"May your actions forever haunt you," Varela drawled as he tipped his hat at her and turned to leave. "Goodbye."

Natalia closed the door, leaned back against the wall and collapsed on the floor as her legs failed to hold her upright. She began to sob, her body wracking with tremors.

OOOOOO

_To be continued _


	8. Remembering the Lost

**Chapter Eight**

_Remembering the Lost_

Pierre swallowed and then took a deep breath as he adjusted his tie in the mirror. He knew it was silly but he wanted to look good for this occasion. Clara had been brought back onboard, not in her white and shining casket but in a small beautiful ornamented urn. She had been placed in her quarters at the captain's request. That had been almost twenty-four hours ago. He had been meaning to go there earlier but every time he attempted it either his courage failed him or someone called him in order for him to sign something. Taking a deep breath, he brushed off his epaulettes and adjusted his hat before he turned on his heels to walk out the door. He was nervous, it felt like he was going on a first date. Pierre sighed wearily, 'If only,' he thought, 'If only it had been a first date, that would have been a moment to cherish.'

"Officer," the sailors greeted politely as he neared the cabin.

Pierre nodded. "You're dismissed," he said. "There is no need for you to stand guard here any longer."

"Thank you, sir," they chorused and turned to leave.

He watched them walk down the corridor, gathering his wits, before he twisted the doorknob and went inside.

There she was, on the desk, resting in a brilliant white, ornamented urn. He walked over to take her into his arms and managed a bittersweet smile. The woman of his dreams was no more and it was his fault. Had he not encouraged her to seek out Aníbal de Souza none of this would have happened. Pierre didn't know if he ever could manage to forgive himself, Aníbal or Natalia for ruining the kind and gentle person whose name had been Clara Romane.

OOOOOO

Eva adjusted her black hat and stared at herself in the mirror. Her face was displaying mixed emotions of grief and relief, her eyes were cold, her jaw set and her red lips a brilliant contrast to her pale skin and dark hair. She smirked unhappily as she put on her long black, silky gloves to complete her dark and gloomy attire.

"Have you seen Verónica?" Carolina asked anxiously as she appeared in the doorway dressed in a similar attire.

"No, not since yesterday," Eva replied. "Why?"

Carolina shook her head. "I don't know I suppose I hoped she would come with us," she said dejectedly.

"I don't blame her if she doesn't want to come," Eva returned darkly. "There was something she wanted to tell us last night, one of the new maids said she was eager to share something but it was so late when we finally came back home that she'd already gone to sleep."

"Francisca would have honored papá," Carolina mused sadly.

Eva sighed in frustration and turned to her sister. "Carol, I don't know what there is to honor anymore. While he might have been a loving father to us, he did horrible things to others, let's not ever forget that."

"I can't believe that he would do such a thing without being under influence or illness," she marveled and then her voice quivered and cracked. "I just can't, Eva."

"It'll be all right, Carol," she whispered kindly as she gave her sister's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "We'll get through this and we'll have to look for Verónica when we get back."

"I am sorry, my emotions are all over the place."

There was a faint knock on the door and the chauffeur popped his head into the room. "The car is ready Miss Villanueva, Mrs. Fábregas," he said curtly.

OOOOOO

Santiago frowned as he walked around the corner to find a sailor standing outside the door to his cabin with his hand on the doorknob.

"Is there something I can do for you?" the captain asked kindly as he walked up to the man.

The sailor tensed at seeing the man in charge of the ship but then relaxed and broke into a faint smile. "Forgive me, sir. You surprised me," he replied.

Santiago frowned then offered him a half-amused smirk. "By the looks of things you were looking for me," he said. "I haven't seen you around before. Are you one of the new servicemen down in engineering?"

Jean nodded quickly. "Yes, sir. I apologize for walking around the deck but I have never been posted on such a luxury liner before and I was curious."

Santiago nodded. "It's quite all right, sailor," he returned kindly.

Jean nodded. "I better best be going then, sir. My shift starts within the hour," he said politely and turned to leave.

OOOOOO

"Uncle," Eva said in disbelief as she turned to stare at a lone figure a bit further away from the small congregation consisting of Eva and Carolina.

Without as much as word the older man somberly walked his way toward them, his cane clicking forebodingly against the pavement.

Carolina looked morosely at him as he came to stand beside them. Although Pedro wore his tinted glasses it was fairly easy to see the mixed emotions of sadness and bitterness that flickered across his face. "I know I've hidden the truth from you. I understand if you do not want to see me but I had to see for myself that this time death has claimed him, that there is a body in that casket, so I can rest easier."

"We've all been through this before, Uncle Pedro," Eva said coldly. "Except that the last time we thought he'd died in a tragic accident."

Pedro had the decency to look away at the accusation, knowing perfectly well what she meant. He suddenly chuckled as he turned to look directly at his niece. "You've never been subtle, Eva, always straight to the point."

"Uncle," Carolina reasoned with slight disdain and disappointment, not comfortable in the role as intermediator between them. "You know what Eva mean and she's right."

"People do stupid things sometimes, Carolina," he replied in a subdued voice as he glanced over Eva´s shoulder toward the gleaming white casket behind her.

"You're no better than him!" Eva argued feistily as she gestured towards her father's resting place to be. "You're both monsters."

"You told us about moral. Taught us about right and wrong," Carolina spoke up dejectedly. "You told us it was important to be a good person yet you planned to kill your own brother," she finished incredulously.

"He sent many more innocent people to their graves, Carolina," Pedro protested.

"No, Uncle," Eva protested, disappointment clearly written all over her face. "It doesn't matter if you kill one person or many. It is wrong to play God."

"For goodness sake, child!" he exploded and stomped the end of the cane into the ground. "He tried to frame me and Rojas for something we didn't do. He would have sent us to our deaths if he'd succeeded with his plans."

"Leave," Carolina said coldly, her voice quivering as she pointed at the gate to the small churchyard. "Leave us the way you came."

OOOOOO

Nicolás grimaced as he collapsed to the floor but Jean didn't care, he was fuming. "You're lucky she cares for you," he growled angrily as he nodded at Chantal who rushed over to the first officer's side to make sure he was all right.

At this point his mind was so fuzzy and everything so out of context that he didn't really care about anything, his world was spinning and his focus uncoordinated no matter how hard he tried. He saw a woman leaning over him and smiled faintly. "Eva," he whispered.

"Nicolás," Chantal called worriedly.

"Idiot," Jean admonished coldly. "He exposed us to the others. I heard them call his name. There will only be a matter of time before they find us."

Chantal glanced up at the man who'd once saved her with disdain and disappointment. "I don't recognize you, Jean," she said in a subdued voice. "I thought you loved me, that you cared for people. Instead you're on some wild ghost chase for gold that obviously doesn't exist."

He took a step toward her and she backed up against the wall. "It exists," he drawled. "I just don't know where its hidden."

"Carlos Villanueva's gold," Nicolás mumbled. "Lieutenant Cardoso has it."

Jean whirled around at the mention of the Brazilian officer and knelt down next to the first officer; his hand balled into fists. "No," he said coldly.

"Rojas shot him,-" he mumbled in delirium. "-Sofía drowned."

Jean frowned and then shook his head in disbelief at hearing she'd been onboard the ship. "I didn't spend that much time with Sofía, only enough to realize the woman was fixated with money and greed. I refuse to believe she's dead," he glanced around the room. "She's here somewhere, I have no doubt about it."

"Who is she?" Chantal asked carefully.

"She's the one responsible for the whole mess," he muttered.

OOOOOO

It felt like a stone had dropped from her shoulders as she walked out of her mother's hospital room. Francisca was still weak and struggled with her memory. She couldn't grip the glass, or any other thing for that matter with her right hand, but nevertheless it had been wonderful to see her awake and to be able to talk to her again after that horrible fall she'd taken.

The doctors had warned her that her mother had a long way ahead of her and that the recovery would take time but she didn't care, she was willing and ready to give Francisca all the time she needed. It was with a pang of guilt she remembered that she hadn't told Eva and Carolina about the call or where she'd got to. They'd grown up with her mother as well and would be delighted to hear the news. She'd better hurry back to the mansion.

Before she could even think of getting into the car Sebastian de la Cuesta appeared before her impeccably dressed with a charming smile and a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Sebastian?" she said in surprise.

"I was coming to see you but they told me you'd left in a hurry," he explained. "I figured you must be here and by the look on your face there's wonderful news to tell."

She broke into a genuine and warm dazzling smile that almost melted his heart.

"Mother has awakened," she replied jovially.

"I am relieved," he said kindly as he handed her the flowers.

"I haven't changed my mind," she said curtly.

"I didn't expect you too," he replied quickly as if to assure her he didn't want to push her in any way. "It's just that you're a hard woman to forget."

"Charming as ever," she noted with a tease.

He put on his hat, tipped it lightly and blinked at her as he turned to leave.

Verónica caught the troubled glare Dimas cast in the direction of the retreating de la Cuesta. "What's wrong with you?" she demanded as she directed a glare of her own at him. "He was only trying to be nice."

"He was trying to win you over," Dimas muttered.

Verónica shook her head in disbelief. "I had higher thoughts about you," she said unamused. "I am not prize in some ridiculous contest between the two of you. I thought I'd made that clear by now."

He broke out of his stupor and realized how it must have come out. "No, Verónica, please, that's not what I meant."

"Don't you try and deny it," she replied heftily. "You're no better than Sebastian."

He broke into a sheepish smile, not sure how to rectify the situation he'd put himself in. "Listen, like I told you when we departed the ship. I would have waited for as long as it took."

"Well, maybe you'll have to wait forever?" she returned and began to walk away from him with the bouquet of flowers from Sebastian in hand. "Still interested?"

He ran up to catch up with her brisk pace as she was about to leave the hospital. "I am clumsy with words sometimes," he offered. "What can I say?"

"I might forgive you," she said with a cunning smile. "If you help me with the household while mother is recuperating. You know what to do and how to do it. Why don't you show me the exact reason Sebastian liked you so much?"

"You're on," he replied smartly.

OOOOOO

_To be continued _


	9. Hello, Goodbye

**Chapter Nine**

_Hello, Goodbye _

"Jean," Chantal protested as he locked the door behind him. "We can't leave him there. He needs a doctor."

"Listen, I need to find the gold. It's obvious your plan to make your husband talk didn't work. To be able to find the gold I obviously need the schematics of this vessel and I didn't get a chance to search the captain's cabin. I can't return there; it would make him suspicious. However, you know the man, he respects and loves you like his daughter."

"No," Chantal shook her head, knowing what he was about to suggest. "Jean, please, I can't deceive Santiago."

"You'll go knock on his cabin door and try to find the plans. If he's there then you try and reconnect with the old man. Talk about the ship, the weather. I don't care, as long as you return with the information we need."

"He's going to ask me where Nicolás is," she said seriously.

"And if you tell him that-," Jean replied coldly, "-his first officer will be dead when he finds him."

OOOOOO

Natalia felt cold inside as she packed her bags with the few things she'd taken with her to Brazil. She and Aníbal would have headed back to Vigo when Fernando had settled into his new mansion. However, she couldn't go back there now, she needed time to think, needed some time to put things into perspective. With a heavy heart she finished her packing and closed the suitcase, ready to leave. She walked down the stairs in silence and grabbed her scarf and coat as the front door opened to reveal her brother.

"Natalia?" he said. "Are you leaving?"

"I need some time alone," she replied dejectedly. "I thought you'd boarded the ship already?"

He studied his sister for a moment with concern. "I had but I forgot something. Natalia, are you all right?"

She hesitated and forced a smile to her lips that didn't reach her eyes. "Yes, Fernando. I just need to be alone for a while. I don't know where I'll go and I don't know when I'll be back."

"Are you sure you've thought this over?" he asked in genuine concern.

She nodded melancholically.

Fernando embraced her in a brotherly hug. "I am going to miss you," he said.

"I promise to stay in touch," she said and turned to get her bag.

OOOOOO

Having come from the funeral of their father Eva pulled off the black silky gloves and threw them on the wooden bench, then she grabbed the fabric of her dress and pulled it up a little so that she could walk unhindered out in the garden. She stomped over the green top-dressed grass and sat down next to the beautiful bed of roses.

"Eva!" Carolina called as she trailed after her and came to stand next to her. "Eva, what are you doing? You are going to ruin your dress."

She shrugged her shoulders, made a face, crinkled her nose and narrowed her eyes against the setting sun. "I've never liked black much anyway," she said as if it was no big deal. "I remember that mama used to spend hours in the garden, she said it brought so much joy and tranquility."

Carolina sighed and sat down on the grass next to her little sister. They sat next to each other in silence for a moment.

"I can't believe papá is gone, Carol," Eva whispered. "And I don't know if I hate him or love him. He did the most horrible things."

"He wasn't the only one, Eva," she replied darkly. "Uncle Pedro and Doctor Rojas tried to murder him."

"They saw it as the only way to stop the madness," Eva reasoned.

"It doesn't make it okay. Besides, I was right there in the middle of it. I let it happen. You might as well blame me too," Carolina whispered sadly.

Eva gently draped an arm around her sister's shoulder and hushed the now sobbing woman. "Never, Carol," she replied resolutely.

"Miss Villanueva," a kind voice called from behind.

Eva turned her head to see the gardener smile at them. "I am sorry for the interruption but there's a man, an officer, looking for you."

She froze for a moment, feeling a surge of both hope and despair as she thought about Nicolás. However, she wasn't so sure she wanted to meet him.

"He says his name is Pierre Laganza," the gardener added.

The two sisters looked at each other in confusion. Eva stood and offered Carolina a hand up.

"He's the ship's second officer. Why would Pierre come here?" Carolina asked.

"Something must have happened," Eva deduced as they followed the gardener back to the mansion.

The second officer of _Barbara de Braganza_ looked relieved to see them but he also looked anxious as he stood waiting for them.

"I am sorry for coming here without an invitation, Mrs. Fábregas, Miss Villanueva," he began politely.

"No, no," Carolina said and waved off his apology. "You are welcome anytime you want."

He nodded solemnly and turned to look at her sister. "Miss Villanueva, please forgive me, I know it sounds silly but I thought maybe I'd find Nicolás here."

Eva managed to look both surprised and offended at the same time. "If it's Nicolás you're looking for I recommend that you look for his wife," she replied coldly and turned to leave.

"No," he said quickly. "You don't understand. I haven't seen him since we docked and we're leaving for Vigo early tomorrow morning. It's not like Nicolás to neglect his duties."

Eva turned around again to face the officer, her mood plummeted at the worry in his eyes. "Do you think something's happened?" she asked, not sure she wanted an answer to that question.

Pierre swallowed and briefly averted his eyes to look at his shoes. "I don't know what to believe, Miss Villanueva, but I need to find him otherwise we have to leave without him."

"But what about the captain?" Eva reasoned. "Nicolás grew up with him, surely he must know-,"

"The captain is as troubled as I am by his disappearance," Pierre replied. "I am sorry for troubling you."

Eva stared after the man as he turned to leave and began to walk down the driveway again. "Carolina, he's right. Something is wrong," she said seriously.

"Look, Eva. He's not your concern anymore, you don't,-"

"Carolina," she interrupted, clearly in disagreement with her sister. "Nicolás saved my life when he rescued me from that burning cabin and he helped me investigate onboard the ship. If it hadn't been for our combined efforts, you'd still be in that awful trunk in the hands of Carmen Marín and her goons."

"There is nothing you can do about it. What did you have in mind anyway?" Carolina asked. "You can't just knock on the door to Chantal's house and ask to see if her husband is all right."

"Why not?" Eva replied defiantly.

"Okay, here's what we'll do. I'll place a call to Fernando and see if Officer Laganza isn't overreacting. Perhaps Nicolás has returned already?"

OOOOOO

Sofía glanced up from the flowerbed as Alberto came walking toward her.

"I would have thought a woman such as you didn't want to dirty your hands," he said charmingly.

"I am not afraid of getting my hands dirty, Alberto," she replied with a cunning smirk. "I thought you knew that by now?"

He nodded with a wry grin on his lips. "We might have a bit of a problem," he said without preamble.

She frowned. "I see. You'd better enlighten me because the ship is about to leave for Spain, Varela is off my back, Carlos is dead and the gold is in the safe."

He crossed his arms over his chest as he watched her get up and brush off her skirt. "Do you remember that man who drove one of the trucks back from Germany?"

"I think you'll have to be a bit more specific," she replied sarcastically.

"The one you accused of stealing?" Alberto offered, trying to jog her memory. "His name was Jean Fonte."

Sofía balled her hands into fists at the mention of the name. "What about him?" she asked bitterly.

"He's here," Cardoso deadpanned. "I saw him in the harbor."

"Impossible," she muttered.

OOOOOO

Chantal's mood plummeted as she saw the kind old man sitting behind his desk with the door to his cabin slightly ajar. She considered turning back and tell Jean she didn't find what they were looking for. However, the man she'd come to love deeply over last couple of years had become more and more unpredictable and volatile and she feared he'd do something to Nicolás if he found out she'd lied to him.

She took a deep breath and forced a smile on her lips as she stepped forward and gently knocked on the door to the captain's cabin.

"Come in," he said lightly.

"Hello, Santiago," she said softly.

He stared at her for a moment then broke into a genuine grin. "Chantal," he boomed brightly.

She cringed at the joy it brought him to see her.

The captain got out of his chair and quickly walked up to stand opposite her then he embraced her in a bearhug. "My goodness, dear, I never thought I'd see you again," he said. "Welcome back."

"Santiago," she said kindly, as she fought to keep up the happy appearance. She desperately wanted to tell him where Nicolás was; that he needed to hurry. She desperately wanted to say how sorry she was for everything that had happened but she couldn't bring herself to do it out of fear for what Jean might do.

"Chantal, I can't believe you're standing here," he said happily. "What do you think of my new little boat?"

She chuckled and crinkled her nose. Santiago had always had a knack for giving understatements. "I always knew you would find yourself a fine ship one day," she replied. "Did you expect anyone to believe you'd wanted an early retirement?"

He fixed his eyes on a nondescript point at the furthest wall as he spoke up again. "You know, I was lost when my wife died. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't cope with her loss. I didn't handle it very well," he turned to look at her once again, sadness in his eyes. "If it weren't for Nicolás I'd probably done something stupid."

She grew cold at the mention of her husband's name and she suddenly felt ashamed of herself and the actions she'd taken recently. "You know, I can't stay long. I just wanted to see you and make sure you were faring well," she said, trying to keep up appearances.

"I am better now seeing you're alive and well," he replied sweetly. "Is Nicolás with you? We've been worried about him. I fear something's happened to him."

She shook her head. "We went separate ways earlier. He said there was something he needed to do before he returned to the ship but he didn't say what it was. I didn't want to push it but I know your birthday is coming up," she hinted.

Santiago shook his head. "I'll read him the riot for it when he turns up," he said fondly. "He knows how much we have to do before we leave port."

"Then I better be going," she replied. "I don't want to leave Brazil just yet. I am not ready."

He frowned in surprise. "I thought you two would be inseparable now that you'd been given a second chance?"

"Life is complicated, Santiago," she let on sadly as she turned to leave.

Chantal couldn't bear it any longer, she practically rushed through the corridors and out on deck to get some air. "Damn you Jean," she whispered as tears threatened to spring from her eyes. She gripped the railing and let out a quivering breath as she overlooked the harbor. She felt a sudden hope raising within her as she spotted a man dressed in back, carrying what looked like a medical bag in his hand. She ran off down the length of the deck, desperate to catch up with him before she lost sight of him below.

OOOOOO

_To be continued _


	10. Troublesome Acquaintances

**Chapter Ten**

_Troublesome Acquaintances _

Alvaro Rojas was cursing under his breath as he stopped and took a moment to stare down the length of the large ocean liner before him. He supposed it could be worse, he could have been brought in front of the Brazilian court for the murder of Carlos Villanueva and several other things. As it was, he'd been released under the condition that he returned to Spain and cleared his name by giving a statement against the deceased shoe company owner. Rojas wasn't particularly looking forward to it and he certainly didn't expect it to be a pleasant trip overseas if he could even convince Fernando Fábregas to allow him to travel with his ship. He had, after all, almost killed his wife.

"Doctor!" A beautiful, petite woman called anxiously.

He blinked in surprise as she neared him, wondering if he had his title on his sleeve. "Pardon me," he began politely. "What makes you believe I am a doctor?"

"Are you not?" She asked, slightly out of breath.

"Yes, but-," he began.

"There is an emergency," she begged. "You have to follow me."

He hesitated for a moment.

"Please, doctor," she begged and tugged at his arm, motioning for him to follow her.

He swallowed as they began to make their way toward the ship. "I am sure that a ship this size has its own medical team," he tried in vain.

She gripped his arm and practically dragged him onboard. Alvaro Rojas shuddered as he walked back onboard the large ship once again. Chantal led him through the small corridors into the low levels of the ship. On several occasions they had to hide while uniformed officers or sailors appeared in the corridors. At one time she got lost in the bowels of the ship and if it hadn't been for the doctor, they'd ended up on the other side than she had intended.

"I am amazed we've gotten this far," Rojas mumbled. "What are you? A stowaway looking for a better life overseas? It won't take long for Varela to find you and lock you up once we're under way."

Chantal turned to look at him in surprise. "How can you know so much about this ship?" she whispered as they hid from the lights of the corridor while a sailor passed.

"Because I worked as the medical officer onboard only a few days ago," he revealed sarcastically.

They continued silently in a brisk pace down another level and rounded a corner in the dimly lit corridor under the water line of the vessel. Chantal gasped in surprise as Jean stared back at her from where he stood guard outside the door. "I have been waiting for you," he said darkly. "I don't know where you got to or what stunt you've pulled to bring that man with you-,"

"Please, Jean, Nicolás needs help," she begged.

Rojas swallowed as he saw recognition in the other man's eyes but he pretended he hadn't noticed it.

Jean eyed the smaller man with disdain as if contemplating what to do with him but then smirked menacingly and moved aside to let them in.

The doctor took one step inside the room and stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes fell upon a familiar figure dressed in a black uniform with the grade marks of the first officer. Rojas swallowed and turned to Chantal in confusion.

"Please," she said. "You have got to help my husband."

Rojas kneelt down next to the filthy man and sighed as he gently turned his head and saw the angry looking wound to the side of his head. "I am surprised he's actually still alive," he muttered. "What on earth did you do to him?"

"My,-" Chantal hesitated for a moment, "-friend hit him a little too hard."

"I see," Rojas replied sarcastically as he turned a little so that he could face her. "Would that be the angry man with a gun outside the door?"

"I am sorry, doctor," Chantal said.

He shook his head. "It's funny how many people from your past you run into in foreign countries," he muttered sourly.

"Jean lives for the cause," she said in a subdued voice.

"And what exactly is that? To kill other people?" Rojas pushed sourly and jumped as something hit the wall behind him.

"Enough, Rojas," Jean said, having stepped into the small and semi-lit room. "You're no saint either. I heard you shot a man in cold blood onboard this very ship. I am surprised that a man like you – a man who's taken the Hippocratic Oath,-" Jean trailed off and laughed. "Or was it the hypocritical Oath?"

Chantal gently removed a dark strand of hair from Nicolás's forehead as the others continued to bicker, she no longer heard them, her mind miles away.

_She was walking down the street towards the large harbor with two of her friends, they laughed and talked as they neared a large ship. She spotted a dark-haired officer and smiled to herself as he waved at her. _

"_There he is," she giggled as she pointed at a tall, handsome man in the distance. _

"_Chantal," one of her friends marveled, "Are you serious? He's gorgeous." _

"_You have been lying to your friends Chantal," the other woman chimed in. "That's no simple sailor, that's an officer and look at him - he's perfect," she added and winked at her. "Are there any more of them where he came from?" _

"_Anne," she admonished with a mischievous smirk. _

Chantal was brought out of her stupor as the doctor's back was pressed up against the wall while Jean had his hands around the medically trained man's neck.

"Jean, please," she begged.

The man glared at Rojas for a moment and then released his tight grip around the collar. "If you need me I'll be outside."

The doctor let out a sigh of relief and briefly closed his eyes. "Your friend needs to have his head examined," he muttered. "And I do mean your friend, not your husband."

"Please doctor, can you wake him up?" she asked worriedly, her eyes not leaving Nicolás face.

He hesitated for a moment and then knelt next to Nicolás. "How long has he been like this?"

"Sometimes he's lucid, sometimes he's,-" she trailed off and sobbed suddenly, a hand to her mouth.

"Mrs. Vásquez, it is important, please," he encouraged.

"Two days," she let on and then cryptically added; "I can't do this. I still love him."

Rojas looked troubled for a moment as he pocketed the cigarette lighter that he used to see his patient's reaction to the light. Without a word he reached for Nicolás's wrist to take his pulse.

OOOOOO

Cardoso laughed, finding the whole thing ironic. "Fernando Fábregas must have the best poker face in the word," he said.

"It's not funny," Sofía growled unhappily as she sat down on a wooden bench overlooking the harbor.

"I mean I just went onboard that ship and asked him to hand over the gold. He even pretended he didn't know where the suitcase where. Why would he make such a fuzz about it when he had an entire stash of gold bars below decks?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that he might not even know about that?" she returned enigmatically.

He shook his head. "No way. I didn't know of this Carlos Villanueva but I doubt he'd be able to get the shipment onboard without the owner of the ship knowing about it," he said.

"Even if he knew about it," Sofía mused, "it doesn't help us in any way. You can't just waltz in there and grab it."

He turned to her with a very smug expression on his face. "Who says I can't? I am a member of the port authority."

She rolled her eyes at him and glanced around the busy streets.

"If he doesn't cooperate, I could always nail him for smuggling it," he suggested.

"Just don't run into Jean," she said in a subdued voice, her teeth clenched.

OOOOOO

Pedro took a deep breath and tightened his grip around the cane. He didn't plan on visiting his nieces in a while because the way things were at the moment, he knew he wasn't welcome. However, he couldn't stay away, he loved his nieces and more importantly he'd finally figured out he had feelings for someone else in the household. He had planned to go see Francisca at the hospital but his nerve had failed him. What would he say, what would he do? Was he even allowed to visit her when he wasn't a relative? He kept musing about that as he walked up to the mansion and gently tapped at the door.

Instead of a maid or porter Eva stuck her head out. Her eyes hardened and grew cold as she spotted her uncle outside.

"Eva," he acknowledged sadly. "I know I am not wanted here but please hear me out."

She sighed and opened the door fully.

"Who is it?" Carolina hollered from inside and halted mid-step as she saw her uncle. "Pedro."

"Do you want to come clean or do you have more lies to tell?" Eva asked, trying to keep her tone polite.

"I am fully aware that I have misbehaved, Eva," he replied. "I wasn't the only,-"

"I am tired of hearing it," Carolina interrupted. "I am trying to leave all that behind me. I don't want to hear about papá, Sofía, the Marín shipping company, the gold or ghosts."

Pedro harrumphed. "Sofía was fixated with money and greed. She duped you from the beginning."

"Now he's calling us stupid and naïve," Carolina said dryly. "I don't need to listen to this."

Pedro took a step forward so that Carolina couldn't close the door. "She wasn't after the microfilm because she wanted to clear your father's name," he said resolutely. "She wanted the microfilm because it would have shown her involvement and posed a threat to her."

"It doesn't matter," Eva replied. "I trust neither of you. You both misused our trust and you chose to continue to lie to us during the journey. There are no excuses for your behavior, Uncle Pedro."

He shook his head in frustration then turned his attention solely on Eva. "You're a grown woman, you have a choice, you decide whether or not to believe me but when I took a stroll down the harbor recently I noticed that woman, the French woman, who's supposed to be married to that officer you took a shine on."

Eva balled her hands into fists at the plumpness in her uncle's voice. "I happened to care for Nicolás and at the time I didn't know his wife was still alive, none of us did."

He smirked. "I am not blind-,"

"No, you obviously never were," Carolina interrupted.

"I saw the looks that passed between the two of you when you helped poor Francisca," he pressed on, ignoring the remark from Carolina.

"Did you come here to tell me that?" Eva asked sourly.

"No, Eva. I came because I wanted to know if there's been any word on Francisca's recovery," he said seriously.

Carolina shook her head. "No, I am afraid not. I feel bad for her. I wish there was something more we could do but the doctor says it's up to her."

He stomped his cane to the floor. "She's going to make it," he said forcefully. "She has too."

"What's with Chantal," Eva asked curiously, steering the conversation back onto the previous topic.

"She was in the company of a very familiar man," he let on.

Eva's mood sank and she felt her temper rise. "I can't stop her from seeing her husband," she replied angrily.

"Maybe you should hear me out, Eva dear," he said seriously. "That's not what I meant. The man was one of the drivers whom was hired to drive our trucks through Germany."

A knot formed in the pit of her stomach. Another connection to their father's shady business. Would it never end? "What are you saying uncle. Is he dangerous?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't listen to him, Eva," Carolina said. "He's been lying through his teeth for several years. He's not welcome here anymore."

"Carolina, you hired him," Pedro reasoned calmly. "A fairly long man, medium built, cold blue eyes and light brown hair. He did his job flawlessly but there was something about him that chilled me to the bone."

"He was hired solely for that one trip that I thought was going to northern France with a delivery of shoes," Carolina said accusingly. "When was it changed to Germany and where did you dump the shoes?"

Pedro sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Even if I told you that I don't know – which is the truth by the way – you wouldn't believe me," he answered.

Eva quickly turned on her heels and walked over to the closet to fetch her jacket and a hat.

"Eva?" Carolina asked curiously. "Eva, where are you going?"

"To the harbor," she said cryptically. "I need to find Nicolás."

"And what would that accomplish?"

OOOOOO

_To be continued _


	11. The Awakening

**Chapter Eleven**

_The Awakening _

Chantal felt emotionally drained as she sank to her knees and leaned back against the cold steel wall.

Jean had left them alone again and put her in charge of keeping the doctor in place. She was torn inside as she glanced in the direction of the man that she'd once loved with all her heart and the man practiced in medicine. She'd contemplated many times over the last hour if what she was doing was right. Jean had saved her life, nursed her back to health and been the nicest, sweetest man to her ever since. However, after seeing how he had treated Nicolás lately her love for Jean had evaporated and grown cold.

She had been astonished about how little he cared for human lives and how greedy he appeared. She found herself wondering when the transformation had taken place and how she could have missed it. The more she saw of him onboard the ship the more he appeared like a monster to her. Maybe he hadn't been so innocent as he'd claimed in the whole affair with the Germans.

Even though she was dismayed by his ways at the moment she feared for what he would do if she let the doctor and Nicolás escape his clutches. Chantal knew he had saved her once but she wondered if his love for her was strong enough not to hurt her this time around.

She realized with an uncomfortable clarity that somewhere back there she'd lost her humanity and let herself be dragged into Jean's world of greed for money and allowed herself the luxury of caring only for herself. Chantal desperately wanted all of this to end; to let go of the past and move ahead and she wanted to do it with Nicolás by her side, not Jean. Still she kept her weapon trained loosely on the doctor, afraid that if she let him escape Jean would take it out on Nicolás.

OOOOOO

Fernando knocked carefully on a wooden panel and then slowly and methodically worked his way down the empty corridor and froze suddenly as the sound of the knocking turned hollow. He dared not to hope that he'd finally found a way in to the secret compartments of the ship but he unconsciously held his breath as he knocked one more time to confirm his findings. The other two hollow areas he'd found had been a dead end as he'd managed to remove the panels since the hatches behind them had been of steel and bolted shut.

Knowing this part of the ship wouldn't be occupied for another couple of hours he gently began to remove the wooden panel. He unscrewed the small attachments and popped it off the wall with a thud. He sighed in frustration and gritted his teeth as a steel door became visible behind it. This one didn't appear bolted but welded. Fernando cursed, letting out a string of impolite words under his breath, as he grabbed for the wooden panel again and fastened it to the wall.

OOOOOO

Second officer Pierre Laganza sighed as he signed yet another paper and sent the merchant off the ocean liner. He was almost certain the ship would sink if anyone put on more loads of coffee, bananas, cocoa, meat and whatever was stored in those large wooden crates down in the lower compartment holds.

He let his eyes roam over the compartment filled to the brim with a diversity of merchandize on its way to Spain. Mr. Fábregas and his sister, de Souza's widow, would earn a lot of money from shipping all these things to their home country; of that he was certain. He wondered where he'd gone wrong, why he didn't receive that kind of money, perhaps he'd the wrong job? Pierre broke into a bittersweet grin at the thought of running his own shipping company and shook his head. No, he wouldn't want that, he preferred being out on the ocean with the wind in his back and the sun in his face. It felt simpler to be out on the ocean than to have a house and work in a town.

Then again, when you ran a tight ship you knew almost every member of the crew. It wasn't just a bunch of people; in a strange way they became your family. Pierre's mood suddenly plummeted as he thought of Nicolás. He couldn't for the world understand where his friend and commanding officer had gone to, something bad must have happened to him. Wasn't it enough that he'd lost Clara? Did he have to lose one of his best friends too? Life was definitely not fair.

Pierre turned around as he felt like he was being watched, then shrugged and admonished himself for being silly. There was no one else in the hold with him at the moment. As he was about to walk out of the large room he halted mid-step and turned to stare at a broken panel, of what looked to be metal, to his right. He made his way over to inspect it and figured it must have been bent during the rough seas. He trailed his fingers over it and frowned as there seemed to be something behind it. Intrigued and surprised he went across the room to pick up a few tools and began to unfasten the sheet of metal and within a few minutes he'd uncovered a steel door.

Pierre ran a hand through his curly hair and made a face. The door wasn't supposed to be there. _Barbara de Braganza_ did not have any more compartments on this level yet here it was. Another left- over from when the ship had been named the _Codonga_ he reasoned. The second officer took a deep breath and a steady grip around the cold steel then spun the handle. The door came open instantly its hinges newly oiled. He felt his heartbeat quicken as he reached for a flashlight and turned on the beam. There, on the other side of the door was a smaller compartment filled with wooden crates.

OOOOOO

"Eva," Carolina called, trying to catch up with her sister.

They'd been running around the bustling harbor for what felt like hours, not once had they seen Nicolás nor had anyone else apparently.

"Eva, he's not here," she tried wearily.

She stopped and waited for her sister to come to stand next to her as she glanced up on the large ocean liner. "Do you think there is more of it onboard somewhere?"

"More of what?" Carolina asked in confusion.

"Gold," Eva said suspiciously and began to walk toward the gangway. "That driver Uncle Pedro was talking about; why would he be here otherwise?"

"You can't just waltz onboard, Eva!" Carolina protested but followed her anyway. "Fernando will-,"

Eva stopped dead in her tracks and narrowed her eyes at Carolina. "What is he really doing onboard? He knew we would settle down in Brazil for the time being, he must have made sure everything was running smoothly without him back in Spain," she reasoned.

OOOOOO

Alberto Cardoso looked at Sofía with concern as she stared up at the large ocean liner from a slight distance, a blanket draped round her shoulders and a veil covering her hair. "I am not sure you should board the ship," he said seriously. "You did leave in a hurry and you're recognized by every sailor onboard."

"I can take care of myself," she replied in a voice that left little room for discussion.

Alberto couldn't help but to smile at her stubbornness. "Why don't I organize a search onboard?" he suggested. "Let's say I am looking for a stowaway?"

OOOOOO

Eva froze halfway around the corner as she spotted Fernando standing further down the corridor examining a wall. She hastily took a step back and was nearly ran over by her sister.

"Eva," Carolina complained with confusion. "Why are you stopping?"

"Hush," she cautioned and dared a glance around the corner again. "It's Fernando. He's looking for something."

Carolina frowned. "What do you mean he's looking for something?"

Eva turned back to her sister. "He's looking for backdoor of some kind. He's been running his hand over the wall trying to find something out of the ordinary."

"What?" Carolina questioned and began to shake her head. "No, no he said he was needed back in Spain to finish up some business. Why would he walk around the ship looking for jib doors?"

"Aníbal did pour money into the shipping company did he not?" Eva asked cunningly. "Now, we never solved the mystery of why he would do such a thing."

"You aren't actually suggesting he's hidden something onboard the ship, do you?" Carolina asked wearily, her mood plummeting.

"Well, since he's dead there is no way of telling is there?" she reasoned.

Carolina dared a look around the corner at her husband and dejectedly realized that Fernando had lied to her when he'd said he had no more secrets to keep from her.

OOOOOO

Captain Aguirre looked up in surprise as there was a knock on the door to the bridge. He nodded at a sailor to open it, hoping it would be Nicolás who'd miraculously reappeared. He noticed that the second officer looked hopeful too.

The face was familiar but not one either of the two bridge officers of _Barbara de Braganza_ had hoped to see again anytime soon.

"What is the meaning of this?" The captain asked sternly as the serviceman from the port authorities walked through the door.

"Captain, my sincerest apologies for barging in like this but I am afraid I must search the ship for a stowaway," he explained.

Santiago nodded at a sailor. "Find Mr. Fábregas and ask him to come here immediately," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," he replied and hastily disappeared from the room.

The captain crossed his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the Brazilian. "First you're hindering us to dock at the port and now you're trying to prevent us from leaving. What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"Please captain, calm down," he reasoned with a smile. "We have reasons to believe that there is a man onboard this vessel who tries to escape justice."

"And what reasons might that be?" Fernando Fábregas asked sullenly as suddenly appeared in the doorway, not the least amused.

Cardoso smirked at the sound of the voice. "Mr. Fábregas. Forgive me. I had no idea you would be travelling back so soon," he said smoothly.

"Get off my ship, lieutenant," he replied coldly. "I am not going to repeat myself."

"Wait just a minute-," the Brazilian began, the smile gone from his face.

"Without a warrant or a valid reason, you're not welcome onboard this vessel. Am I making myself clear?" he pressed.

At that the lieutenant wisely remained quiet.

"Now, do you want to leave on your own or do you require an escort?" Fernando added.

Cardoso chuckled bitterly as he shook his head and raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Have a good day Mr. Fábregas," he said.

OOOOOO

"Hello?" Verónica called as she walked inside the large mansion. "Is anyone home?"

Dimás frowned. "Did they say where they should go?" he asked curiously. "It's pretty late."

"Verónica!" the gardener hollered as he hurried over. "I am glad you are back. Miss Eva took a cab to the harbor and her sister followed in the car. "Manuel, the chauffer, says they boarded the ship."

"_Barbara de Braganza_?" Verónica said confused as she frowned. "It was set to leave today for Vigo."

"Sí, sí," the gardener confirmed with a nod. "Senõr Fábregas told Carolina he had to finish some business in Spain so he went to the ship earlier but I think his wife and sister-in-law are still on the ship too."

She stared at the man for a moment, not sure she'd heard him correctly. "But mother has awakened. I thought they wanted to see her," she said.

"The doctor thinks she might be ready to come home in a few days," Dimas added.

OOOOOO

_To be continued _


	12. The Confession

**Chapter Twelve**

_The Confession_

Sofía sighed in frustration.

Lieutenant Cardoso shrugged helplessly. "I am sorry. I thought it would work," he offered.

"Well, you were right about one thing though," she admitted. "I can't be seen onboard the ship. Varela would have a field day if he found me. I won't risk it, not when I have gotten this far."

Alberto walked up to her and placed his arms around her. "That's probably very wise of you," he concurred.

"Whatever Jean thinks he'll find onboard _Barbara de Braganza_-," she trailed off and narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she appeared deep in thought, then turned to Alberto again. "I fear you might have been right before."

The Brazilian officer frowned and waited curiously for her to explain.

"No," she whispered suddenly in rage and balled her hands into fists. "How could I have been such a fool?"

"Sofía?" he asked quizzically.

"There _is_ more gold somewhere. There has to be," she muttered. "Somewhere on the ship."

"And where would that be?" he replied curiously. "You where onboard, you thought it was only the suitcase too remember?"

"Idiot," she managed in annoyance. "Carlos was smarter than I gave him credit for. Do you think that was all he got for the trouble of doing the military such a service? I should never have taken his word for it."

OOOOOO

Fernando slammed his fist at the desktop in frustration and scrambled the blueprints of the ship, showing them off the tabletop. He saw differences the clearly, printed in black and white before him, still it didn't aid his search for the crates Aníbal had brought onboard. Perhaps it had never been there, perhaps he was on a wild ghost chase, looking for something that was a figment of his imagination?

He rubbed his eyes and sighed then ran hand through his hair as he tried to understand what he'd overlooked. He knew Aníbal had loaded things late at night to escape being caught, he'd seen him once.

"Where. Is. It?" he said, gritting his teeth, punctuating every word.

OOOOOO

Carolina turned to her little sister with dread. "He must have known," she whispered suddenly. "Fernando must have known what Aníbal did."

Eva turned to her. "I am not so sure he knew the whole truth," she reasoned.

Carolina narrowed her eyes at her. "You've never been on Fernando's side before," she replied somewhat frustrated. "Besides, what is the whole truth?"

"Listen, everything here is not what it appears to be and it's all connected somehow. It's going back a long way and I think both papá and Uncle Pedro are involved somehow, maybe even the captain."

"And that woman, Sofía," Carolina muttered.

"I have a sneaky suspicion that Chantal is in on it too," Eva said seriously. "We need to find Nicolás."

"Eva," Carolina cautioned softly. "Are you sure he's not-,"

Her little sister stopped and turned around in her tracks, looking as stubborn as ever, and it was perfectly clear that she didn't take the accusation well. "Nicolás is not involved. He wouldn't do such a thing," she said resolutely.

"I know he saved your life from that burning cabin Eva and that he helped Fernando rescue me from that awful trunk but we don't really know him that well, do we?" she questioned.

"What about Fernando?" Eva replied as she crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes dark. Then she softened at the desperate and dejected look in her sister's eyes. "I am sorry, Carol," she added as her anger and frustration deflated. "I didn't mean to take out my troubles on you."

"Likewise," Carolina replied kindly as she reached up to place a hand on Eva's shoulder. "Let's get through this together."

They shared a smile as Eva carefully stepped out through the well-oiled steel door down in the engineering section.

Varela looked smug as he tipped his hat a little in acknowledgement. "Ladies," he said amusedly. "I am surprised to see you back onboard. I hope you won't take offense but are you perhaps travelling without a ticket?"

OOOOOO

Pierre looked over his shoulder cautiously as he walked his way through the ship and it wasn't until he reached the door to the bridge that he let out a sigh of relief. However, the man he was looking for was nowhere to be found.

The second officer glanced around the room and nodded at another officer. "Where is the captain?" he asked.

"The captain went to his cabin to make sure all the papers are in order," the junior officer replied. "You should know, sir, that the Lieutenant from the port authorities were here earlier demanding to search the ship."

Pierre frowned. "And why would he have any reason to do so?"

A sailor stepped forward. "He said we had a stowaway, sir," he reported.

Pierre sighed in exasperation. "And where is the lieutenant now?" he asked.

"He's left the ship. Mr. Fábregas told him he wasn't welcome," the junior officer let on with a careful smile.

The second officer couldn't help but to return the smile and let out a relieved breath. "Thank goodness," he muttered. "I'll go talk to the captain."

"No need," Santiago said as he appeared in the doorway and gave the second officer a faint smile. "I am here. What was it you wanted?"

Pierre pursed his lips into a thin line, both his eyes and mood darkening as the coast pilot appeared behind the captain, ready to take the ocean liner out of the bustling port of Rio de Janeiro. "It can wait," he said seriously as he made his way over to the console to give orders to the engine room. "I can't believe we're leaving without our first officer, sir."

Something sparked behind those normally gentle eyes of the captain at the mention of Nicolás and he whirled around to face the second officer, the tension in the room palpable. "If you think I am abandoning the man who's been like a son to me you don't know me at all officer," he replied coldly. "I will never give up hope of finding him but I have an obligation to this ship, its owner and passengers. I simply cannot neglect my duties for personal reasons."

"What about the crew, sir?" Pierre dared but deep down he wasn't being fair to the man standing opposite him. "Don't you have an obligation to them as well?"

"You're out of line, second officer," Santiago replied curtly as he turned to face the window. "Give order of slow speed ahead and then you can leave the bridge."

OOOOOO

Pedro Villanueva hesitated at the door to the hospital room then admonished himself and shook his head. "Onwards," he muttered.

Francisca gave him the faintest of smiles as she recognized the older man. "Pedro," she whispered.

"I wasn't sure you'd be glad to see me," he said as he walked up to her bedside and took a seat next to her.

"You'll always be welcome at my place," she said kindly. "I know your nieces feel let down at the moment and in all honesty, you did withhold information that they deserved to know."

"What purpose would it have served to let them know that my brother – their father – was smuggling people to concentration camps and that he was paid in gold for it?" he reasoned. "That he had no qualms about it?"

"They would have appreciated honesty, Pedro," Francisca said tiredly.

He tutted and shook his head. "Never mind that now. It's all in the past. I came to make sure they were treating you well."

"I will be just fine," she whispered. "Then I'll probably be accused of murder and sent to prison."

Pedro reached out to take her hand into his. "Nonsense. It's your words against a deranged woman's. The way I see it she was going to kill you and not the other way around," he reasoned. "After all, it was her gun was it not? You didn't bring a gun with you."

Francisca sighed. "No, I would never do such a thing," she replied truthfully in a subdued voice as her eyes began to close again.

"Francisca dear," Pedro said kindly as he gently squeezed her hand. "Leave it to me. I'll take care of it."

"There is something you must know," she said as she forced her eyes open again. "I heard them speak. I was afraid to even move. I thought perhaps they'd kill me if they found out I was still there."

Pedro frowned. "Who Francisca, who?" he asked curiously.

"Rosa wasn't expecting to see me," she explained softly. "She looked almost relieved when I stepped out of the shadows to confront her."

He pursed his lips into a thin line of displeasure, waiting patiently for her to continue.

"She was expecting Carlos or Aníbal de Souza. I don't know what kind of business they had together but,-" Francisca trailed off.

Pedro shook his head. "Rosa Marín," he deduced. "She must have known the _Codonga_ inside out. I knew there had to be more gold than just those bars in the suitcase."

"When I,-" Francisca paused. It felt so horrible to say it out loud. "When I killed that woman. I mean when I realized that she was dead, I panicked and took off but as I was to enter the corridor, I heard a noise coming from the room I had just left. On shaky legs I managed to crouch down behind a crate and I saw Aníbal de Souza hauling the body towards the trunk. I had to press my hand to my mouth not to shout out in horror.

"_What the hell happened?" Carlos demanded. "What did you do?" _

_Aníbal had a sly look on his face as he closed the lid and sat down on the trunk. "I didn't do anything. Someone else took care of our problem for us," he said coldly. _

_Carlos walked up to him in disgust and motioned for Aníbal to move but he just shook his head. "She's dead, what good would it do to report it to the authorities?" he asked. "It would only delay everything and there will be police officers swarming the ship. Is that what you want?" _

"_Of course not!" Carlos replied angrily. _

_Aníbal shrugged. "Then let's forget about her," he said simply. _

"I don't know how long I sat there," Francisca whispered dejectedly. "I was terrified they'd see me."

OOOOOO

"This is insane," Rojas protested fiercely as he looked from Jean to Chantal. "Do you really expect me to treat him here in this filthy place? He needs to be taken to the infirmary so he can be properly examined."

"Watch your temper, doctor," Jean cautioned coldly. "I never asked you to join us."

"But you won't let me leave?" Rojas guessed sarcastically. "You should be imprisoned somewhere."

Jean turned to Chantal and fixed her with a glare. "If you hadn't brought him here," he said, indicating the doctor. "We could have locked the door and never come back; nature would have taken its course."

Chantal gulped at the coldness in his voice and lack of emotions toward her husband. "What kind of monster has become of you?" she whispered.

Chantal was crying now, unable to hold her tears back at the harsh tone Jean was using. She leaned closer to Nicolás and placed his head in her lap. He was unconscious, his head kept lolling to the side as she tried to make him comfortable. With a shaking hand she gently caressed the side of his head as Jean paced the small room.

"We should leave him," he insisted as he nodded toward Nicolás. "He can't help us, he's nothing but trouble."

"How can you say that?" she shouted incredulously as she gently placed a hand on her husband's warm forehead.

Jean walked over and grabbed her arm to haul her up. She grimaced at the rough handling but said nothing, instead she let herself be led across the room.

"It's nowhere to be found," Jean bristled. "It must be on the ship somewhere. I haven't come this far just to quit now."

Chantal froze as the horn sounded across the ship. "No," she whispered. "We're leaving port, we have to get off before it's too late."

Jean chuckled bitterly and shook his head. "What does it matter if we end up back in Europe? Better rich in Spain than poor in Brazil," he reasoned.

OOOOOO

_To be continued_


	13. Precious Cargo

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Precious Cargo_

Fernando glanced up from the blueprints he'd recollected from the floor as there was a knock on the door to his office. "Come in," he ordered.

"I hope I am not disturbing you," Varela began smugly as he ushered Carolina and Eva into the room. "But I found these two lovely ladies in a smaller storage compartment."

Fernando didn't know if he should laugh or cry at seeing his wife and her little sister so soon after he'd bid them goodbye.

"What should we do with them?" Varela asked curiously as he studied the two women. Carolina looked sheepish while Eva seemed as defiant as ever.

Fernando directed a glare at them and then nodded at the chief of security. "Leave them here with me, I'll take care of them," he replied curtly.

Eva took a step forward as Varela closed the door behind him and nodded at the drawings at the desk. "What are you doing with the blueprints?" she asked suspiciously.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What's it to you?" he replied.

"Fernando," Carolina chastised at the level of hostility he'd just directed at her sister. "What's gotten into you?"

He huffed sarcastically. "You know I could ask you the same thing."

"Have you found any stowaways?" Eva asked bluntly.

Fernando frowned as he casually leaned back in his chair. "Except the two of you?"

"Yes," she deadpanned.

"Should I have?" he wondered aloud. "Why should I look for stowaways, Eva?"

"Look, I think it's time that we started working together instead of throwing accusations against one another," Carolina said sharply, causing the others to temporarily do a double take.

"Why don't you start by telling me why you're onboard?" Fernando asked.

"The ship's second officer, Pierre, came to see me. Nicolás was missing and he thought perhaps he'd taken a trip to see me," Eva explained. "I tried to let the matter rest but then after the funeral Uncle Pedro came to meet us."

"He told me that one of the truck drivers I had hired to make the journey across the borders had been seen at the harbor," Carolina filled in.

"Uncle thought he'd seen the man accompanied by Chantal Vásquez," Eva added softly, her face full of concern and confusion, obviously trying to tie everything together.

"We snooped around and found out that he'd been seen boarding the ship," Carolina finished. "Right now, it doesn't make sense."

"Didn't your Uncle Pedro accuse him of stealing from the company?" Fernando asked.

"Papá did actually," Carolina answered. "Now, please tell us why you're here Fernando?"

"Carolina, I wasn't lying when I told you I was needed back in Spain," he replied.

"No, but you weren't totally honest either," she countered. "I cannot be in a marriage full of secrets, Fernando, please, you have to trust me."

"I accidentally bumped into Carlos and Aníbal one night at the dock. They appeared like nothing was going on but I believe they were doing business behind my back," he explained. "One day when I was working late I saw my dear brother-in-law transport something onboard in wooden crates. I've tried to find them. I've searched every nock and cranny of this ship."

"You didn't find anything?" Eva guessed.

Fernando shook his head. "Then with everything else going on I had to drop the matter and let it rest."

"Then papá showed up on the ship," Carolina recalled.

"And now they're both gone," Eva reasoned. "But surely they couldn't have done it on their own, could they?"

Carolina stiffened suddenly. "Eva! The driver, the truck driver," she said. "He's looking for the crates. That must be why he's onboard."

"He must have wrongly assumed that Nicolás, as the first officer of _Barbara de Braganza_, knew where to look for it," Eva deduced in a subdued voice. "We must let the captain and Varela know."

Carolina narrowed her eyes suddenly as she turned from her sister to her husband. "Fernando, you said you've searched_ this_ ship but what about the _Codonga_?"

Eva frowned. "Carol? What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"Have you forgotten what Casandra and her creepy followers did? They spied on me from a sealed room," Carolina said.

Fernando sighed. "I've compared the two sets of drawings and I've found several possible ways to get into sealed compartments but they've either been bolted shut or welded shut," he explained.

OOOOOO

Santiago turned around as the door to the bridge opened to reveal his second officer. "There you are," he said. "I was wondering where you'd disappeared to. It's enough that Nicolás is missing."

Pierre swallowed, choosing to ignore the fact that the captain had left Nicolás alone in Rio de Janeiro. "You did tell me to leave the bridge earlier," he pointed out. "Captain, there is something I need to tell you."

By the look on the second officer's face the older man could tell it was a private conversation. "Very well, the ship can be manned by its third officer for the time being," he reasoned and gently patted Pierre on the back. "Come on, let's take it outside."

"I have found something very disturbing," he began darkly as his superior closed the door to the bridge behind him. Pierre cast a cautious look over his shoulder to make sure they were alone. "This ship carries more than her share of declared merchandize, most of them must have been meant to be shipped off in Rio. I do hope you know nothing about it, sir."

Santiago narrowed his eyes at the slight accusation in the younger man's voice. "All right, officer, I think you'd better explain yourself," he said seriously.

"When I was overseeing the loading of our storage compartments earlier, I inspected a damaged steel wall," Pierre shrugged and made a face. "I suppose it must have been taken the brunt force of stacked crates during the storm on our way here."

The captain nodded faintly, patiently waiting for the other man to continue.

Pierre leaned closer. "Captain, there's a whole sealed compartment behind that sheet of metal and its stacked with wooden crates," he whispered through clenched teeth.

Santiago's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You mean to tell me someone is using my ship to smuggle things out of the country?" he asked in disdain.

"Not just things," Pierre remarked. "Those crates down there, they're filled with golden bars."

Santiago balled his hands into fists in frustration. "Summon Mr. Fábregas to my cabin. I don't care how late it is and I don't care if he's asleep," he ordered.

OOOOOO

Eva couldn't sleep, she twisted and turned in the bed for a while before she finally gave up and threw the covers aside. She stared out the window at the starry sky and smiled as she recalled the time when she and Nicolás had been standing on deck, close to the bridge, sharing a kiss for the first time. She missed him terribly even though she'd tried to get him out of her mind. It felt weird being back onboard the _Barbara de Braganza_ knowing he wasn't onboard. She was worried about him even though she knew he wasn't hers to worry about. This was what Francisca had warned her about but it had been far too late by then. Eva had already started to love Nicolás. Even though she would not admit that to anyone, her interest had peaked when she saw him at the Captain's dinner the first night onboard.

She couldn't help but to wonder where he'd got to, if he was all right. If he still loved Chantal. Eva sighed and went over to pick up the stack of clothes she'd left on the floor. She smirked at it and then shook her head lightly. Francisca would be very disappointed at seeing how she treated the carefully ironed blouse and trousers.

Even though Carolina was onboard it wasn't the same when they didn't share a cabin, she couldn't run everything on her mind through her without Fernando listening in. Well, she could claim she needed to see her sister alone but at this time of night she doubted he'd leave their common cabin because his wife's little sister wanted to walk around the ship on some wild ghost chase.

Eva prided herself of having a good memory and she'd studied the schematics of the ship for hours before she finally called it a night. Now, since she couldn't sleep, she figured that it wouldn't hurt anyone if she took a few hours to search for an entrance to the closed off compartments on her own. Her father was dead, Sofía had disappeared on their way to Brazil and Casandra/Carmen, or whatever she wanted to call herself, would not trouble her in the middle of the night. The woman's creepy assistant she'd brought onboard halfway across the ocean was still imprisoned. Simply put; there were no dangers lurking the decks and corridors of the ocean liner this time around and she would be back before Carolina even realized she'd wandered off.

OOOOOO

"Damn, I have been looking everywhere on the ship but here," Fernando remarked as they walked into the large storage compartment close to the bow of _Barbara de Braganza._

Pierre said nothing as he carefully revealed the hidden steel door behind the sheet of metal in order for them to be able to access the room behind it. The captain had returned to the bridge muttering something impolite under his breath, fuming at almost everyone at the moment.

Carolina stood behind her husband wishing she had had the time to bring her sister in on this. She knew Eva would be furious for being left out. Then again Fernando might have been right as he'd told her that it might be nothing to see and that it would be rude to wake her up in the middle of the night for nothing.

OOOOOO

Eva nodded politely at a sailor as she made her way through the greasy sections of engineering.

"Ma'am," he said curtly. "This is no place for a lady."

"I'll be fine, don't you worry," she replied with a smart smile and waited patiently as he disappeared around a corner. She quickly placed her hand on the wall and began to knock lightly. She'd repeated the procedure for almost an hour across the many corridors of the stern section of the ship and her knuckles had began to hurt.

Eva was just about to go around another corner but hesitated as she heard distant voices. She desperately searched for a door or a crate to hide and jumped behind a large conduit just in time to see a man and a woman appear at the end of the corridor. She curled up, put her head down and squeezed her eyes shut as they walked past her. She waited a few extra seconds as they'd disappeared until she deduced it safe enough to reveal herself. Eva frowned; she hadn't had the time to study the pair but there was something about the woman that seemed familiar somehow. She shrugged and shook her head, writing it off as a vivid imagination as she once again began to knock on the wall. After a while she reached a set of steel doors that lead to closed storage compartments and her mood sank, she'd hit another dead end. There was nothing to be found at this part of the ship. She made to leave and go back the way she came but hesitated mid-step as she thought she heard something inside.

She pushed her ear against the locked door. "Hello?" she called.

There was an instant rustling at the other side. Then someone tapped on the steel.

"Is someone in there?" Eva asked in a loud and clear voice.

"_Yes!"_ A man's voice wheezed. _"Dampen your voice or they'll hear you."_

Eva frowned in confusion as she studied the lock. She remembered Nicolás teaching her how to pick a similar one. With one swift moment she pulled out a hairpin and placed it into the lock. After a moment it clicked open. She smiled to herself in triumph as she pulled the chain free and opened the door.

Alvaro Rojas grimaced as the hinges screeched in protest and raised his hands in despair. "Hush!" he said in a dampened voice.

Eva stared at him in surprise. "Doctor? What on earth are you doing here?" she asked dumbfounded.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said through clenched teeth as he walked up to her and dared a careful glance outside into the corridor.

It was then, in the exact moment Rojas walked past her, that she froze. Her heart went out to the familiar man seemingly unconscious on the ground. "Nicolás?" she whispered in disbelief.

Eva practically sprinted across the room and knelt down next to her aspiring lover. She gasped as she took in his pale and haggard appearance, the vivid bruises on his face, the dried blood in his hair. She took a quivering breath and reached out to grab his shoulders. "Nicolás," she called anxiously.

Rojas returned to his patient. "Eva, he's-,"

The young woman turned toward him with an incredulous look on her face, a mix of fear and disbelief. "No," she said.

Rojas shook his head. "Listen to me," he said seriously. "He's badly injured and he needs proper medical attention. I was intercepted in the harbor by a petite dark-haired woman, not so unlike you."

"Chantal," Eva deduced coldly.

Rojas nodded. "This is all part of something bigger," he whispered. "They're looking for something onboard the ship. I am guessing that Carlos somehow managed to smuggle more of his blasted German blood money onto the ship without Pedro knowing it."

Eva's thoughts where swirling at the revelation. "They?" she questioned quizzically.

"The man who's accompanying the woman is the same man that drove one of the trucks to Germany several years ago," the doctor explained.

"Then Uncle Pedro was right," Eva whispered as she once again focused her attention on Nicolás. "Please, doctor, go and get help."

"Are you crazy," he asked incredulously. "You can't stay here."

"I am not leaving him here now that I have finally found him," she argued.

"No one is leaving this room," Jean Fonte said menacingly as he stepped over the threshold with Chantal in tow.

Eva moved closer to Nicolás as the doctor grabbed his bag and hurled it towards Jean. He then threw Chantal towards Jean and rushed out the door and began his mad dash through the corridor.

Jean aimed his gun and fired but the bullets ran wild and pinged off the steel walls. He cursed and started after the doctor but the man had gotten such a head start that it was useless. Furious he made his way back toward the women and the officer.

OOOOOO

_To be continued _


	14. Life and Death

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Life and Death_

Carolina was smiling broadly as she made her way toward her sister's cabin. Eva would not be happy at first but she would come around eventually. Carolina was both overjoyed and disappointed at the findings. The gold was solid and the amount huge; it was nothing but a small fortune. However, the way it had been acquired was so wrong, so disgraceful, that she didn't know what they should do with it.

Technically it was their father's gold but then again, he'd struck a deal with Aníbal, who'd probably been promised parts of it. Now, Aníbal had also perished during the journey overseas and Pedro would no doubt claim some part of it because he and Carlos had owned the company together but surely, not even he could lay claims on money from such a tragedy?

Carolina sighed and shook her head; Eva was good at reasoning and seemed to have a plan for everything. She knocked on the polished wooden door and frowned as no one came to answer.

"Eva?" Carolina called worriedly. She knocked again, forcefully this time, and waited patiently. "Eva!" she shouted.

Carolina instantly knew something was wrong, it wasn't like Eva not to let her in. She took off at a run toward the bridge, to call for help. Fernando was still down in the storage compartment and wouldn't be able to help at the moment but the captain surely knew how to help her.

OOOOOO

Rojas ran for his life through the bowels of the ship. He hauled himself up on an access ladder and climbed for all he was worth. Sailors who recognized him shouted at him to stop. The doctor broke the seal of a hatch and got out on a lower deck. He crisscrossed through passengers and halted mid-step as Varela's goons saw him. The doctor started to back away and then took off at a run through the stairs leading to the bridge, praying the captain was on duty.

He flung the door open, causing several officers to swirl around and stare at him in surprise.

"Doctor Rojas?" Santiago acknowledged with a frown.

He panted as he bent forward to rest his hands on his thighs. "Come quickly!" he managed through shallow breaths.

"Doctor?" Carolina asked quizzically having followed him from the deck and up to the bridge.

He locked eyes with her and she shuddered at the intensity. "Eva, Nicolás," he said darkly.

Carolina grabbed his arm and began to haul him out of the room. "Where?" she demanded.

OOOOOO

Eva froze as a chill ran down her spine. The Frenchman had gone over the edge, his eyes seemed dark and wild as he glared at them, gun in hand. His index finger tightened the grip around the trigger. Eva was desperate, it couldn't end like this. She gently placed Nicolás's head in her lap and squeezed his limp hand as she leaned over him in an effort to shield him from any harm.

Ice gripped at Chantal's spine and she grew cold as Jean took another step toward Eva and Nicolás.

Carolina and Santiago appeared in the doorway, both panting as they'd run half across the ship to reach them. "No!" Carolina shouted anxiously. "Eva!"

"_When I met you Chantal you would do anything for the right reasons. You were the kindest, sweetest yet the most stubborn woman I had ever met,"_ Nicolás's voice echoed softly in the back of her mind.

She swallowed, this was not for the right reasons, this was wrong, so wrong. And every time she looked at the beautiful Eva Villanueva, she saw the despair in her petite yet strong features. She was the woman Chantal had once been. No, she corrected herself, she still was that strong and independent woman, she refused to be afraid any longer, not for Jean, not for anyone.

"Jean," Chantal called softly yet her voice was serious. "Give me the gun, it must end here."

"Never," he whispered coldly and raised the gun.

When Chantal made the decision, she felt a ruse, a feeling of love and kindness she hadn't felt in a long time. Without hesitation she stepped into the bullet's path and felt it drill itself inside her abdomen. She fell to the dirty wooden planks that made up the floor in the cargo area. Someone called her name and she smiled as she felt life leaving her.

Then a shot went off and Jean fell forward and collapsed in a heap, his eyes glazed and unseeing; he was already dead when he hit the floor.

Varela stepped out of the shadows, his eyes dark and cold and his lips pursed into a thin line of disgust as he looked at the dead man before him. "My apologies I would have acted sooner if I'd had a clear shot," he said.

Santiago stared from the dead man to Nicolás and then to the woman he'd come to embrace as his daughter-in-law. He sprang into action, trying to get Nicolás up from the floor and over to Chantal but the younger man grunted in pain and managed only to sit. When their eyes met Nicolás had tears running down his cheeks, he knew what Chantal had done; she had saved his life and probably Eva's lives. The captain swallowed, overcome by emotions as he let out a quivering breath.

Carolina rushed over to her little sister, knelt beside her and hugged her for support even though Eva was probably in more need for support than Carolina. Eva grasped her sister's shoulders as she sniveled.

Santiago left Nicolás's side and walked over to his wife and sat down next to her. She clasped his hand in a moment of clarity and nodded faintly at him as her eyes began to close. "For all the right reasons," she whispered.

The captain desperately looked at the doctor who'd arrived only moments ago. Rojas shook his head dejectedly, indicating that there was nothing he could do, it was too late.

The captain bowed his head downwards in sorrow and gently squeezed her hand even though he knew she was already dead. "Sleep well, Chantal," he said in a subdued voice.

OOOOOO

Eva hesitated outside the door to the infirmary, unsure whether or not it was the right call to visit Nicolás. She knew he needed time to heal, both physically and psychologically but then again, she needed to see him to heal herself after everything that had happened. Because, as strange as it might sound, considering that they hadn't even known each other for that long he had become her rock.

She took a deep breath and twisted the doorknob to let herself in. The room was quiet and dark as Nicolás was sleeping. The nurse smiled kindly at her as she stepped away from her patient. "He's doing well all things considered," she said.

Eva felt relief at hearing those words but she saw what state he was in and knew it would take some time for him to recuperate. He had vivid bruises on the left side of his ribcage and cheek. The wound next to his temple could hardly be seen through his dark hair yet she knew it was there, knew it had almost killed him. Doctor Rojas was afraid of the injuries that couldn't be seen on the outside, the internal injuries, the bleeds which; if they weren't absorbed by the body itself or left untreated, would remove him from the land of the living and take him away from her forever.

She pulled up a chair and sat down next to him, remembering the last time she'd sat like that. It felt like ages ago when in reality only a few weeks had passed. He looked so fragile this time, like he was made of porcelain, and she hardly dared to breathe when she looked at him.

Eva forced a smile on her lips and gently took his limp hand in hers. "Nicolás," she whispered. "Please, you have to survive this."

OOOOOO

"Carolina," Fernando said seriously as he fixed her with a disapproving look where he stood next to the window in his office. "You have to start trusting me. I don't appreciate you sneaking onboard the ship without telling me."

"I thought we'd sorted that out already," she replied coldly and felt something spark in her at his words. It was the way he dared to chastise her for her behavior when he was the one who kept the truth hidden under veils of secrets that really got to her.

"No, Fernando," she said in a steady voice. "Don't you dare to reprimand me when it is you who constantly keeps things from me."

He rose his eyebrows in surprise at her outburst and stuck his hands deep down in his pockets. "I believe it was you who hid a letter from Rosa Marín for several years-," he deadpanned.

"Well," Carolina countered, "I wasn't the one who was going to elope with her and leave his fiancée high and dry."

Fernando averted his gaze for a moment and had the decency to remain quiet.

"I was shocked to find out about papá's dirty business deals, Fernando, and I am just as shocked to learn that you let Aníbal stove away stolen goods onboard."

"Now, hold on a moment," he protested as he turned to face her once again. "I didn't exactly let him do it."

"No?" she questioned. "I am so disappointed in you, perhaps it would have been for the best if Francisca hadn't confronted Rosa, then the two of you could have left. Perhaps then I might have been better off."

"Carolina," he called but she had already turned around and taken one step outside the room. He grimaced as the door slammed shut behind her.

OOOOOO

Pierre was exhausted, not so much physically as psychologically, as he stepped out in the fresh breeze upon deck near the fantail. He held a white porcelain urn in a steady grip, afraid he'd drop it.

Behind him the captain and the musical band walked out to join him. Several sailors came to attend as well at the very small an unofficial gathering that was to become Clara's funeral.

Santiago walked up to him and put a hand on the younger man's shoulder, then squeezed it lightly to offer his support. "When you're ready, son," he said in a kind subdued voice.

Pierre nodded at the band members who instantly gripped their instruments and began to play one of her favorite songs while she'd been onboard the large cruise ship. It was one of those songs she'd requested almost every day; one of those songs which did her rich voice justice, the song she'd sung just for him. It was a song of joy, hope and love. Despite the tragedy it felt fitting somehow.

He took a deep breath and opened the lid, then watched silently as the breeze picked up the ashes and spread them over the calm ocean in the beautiful sunset. He swallowed as his hands trembled while the last of her remains left the urn. "You're free now," he whispered as tears sprung from his eyes and trickled down his cheeks.

OOOOOO

"Carolina, what in the world where you thinking?" Fernando admonished as he ushered her back into his temporary office.

She dared a defiant look at him from across the desk. "We didn't intend to stay onboard after the ship had sailed," she replied.

He shook his head in disbelief. "Your little sister has always been a bad influencer."

Carolina straightened indignantly in her chair as she fixed him with a glare. "I am old enough to make my own decisions, Fernando," she replied. "What about you?"

He frowned. "What about me?" he echoed.

"You must have known that Aníbal was smuggling things onboard your ship," she pushed.

"Like I told you before-," he sighed and gave up trying to explain. "or tried to tell you before. He owned part of the company, he had every right to bring cargo into the holds without me knowing every little detail," Fernando countered.

"The contract also states he has obligations-," she began seriously.

Fernando frowned in surprise. "Wait a minute," he cautioned. "How would you know what the contract states?"

She looked at him innocently, the anger gone from her voice only to be replaced by curiosity. "What do you mean?" she managed with a nervous smile.

He fixed her with a stare. "Carolina, I have no recollection of having shown you the contract between Aníbal de Souza and me. So, I'll ask you again; how can you know what it states?"

"Well I," she began cryptically. "Casandra wanted to blame you for the death of her sister and when she didn't come up with anything, we thought perhaps Aníbal had done it."

"Because?" Fernando pushed.

"Because he invested a fortune in your company, Fernando, and it seemed he didn't get anything out of it," she reasoned.

He opened his mouth to protest but Carolina beat him to it. "But it seems he would have if he'd lived long enough," she added sourly. "You see, papá had a deal with the Nazis for which he was paid in gold. Now he didn't trust you enough to tell you about it but he knew that your brother-in-law didn't hesitate to make shady deals."

Fernando stared at her unhappily as the truth unraveled. "If you know everything then why do you accuse me of withholding information?"

She opened her mouth to answer but he quickly continued. "Yes, I knew something was up but I didn't know what. Why else would I search my own ship?"

"Papá and Aníbal came to an agreement that he'd pay a larger amount of money to your shipping company. Most likely you would be let out of the picture as Aníbal took care of the gold papá wanted to smuggle out of the country, out of Europe," Carolina explained.

Fernando nodded. "That's why he was working late at nights, why he was so interested in taking part of the refurbishing and refinement of the ship's different areas," he mused as all the pieces fell into place.

"They thought they'd had everything planned out then Rosa Marín came into the picture and almost had you break up the engagement. Let's face it – you would have eloped with her, Fernando, if you'd had the chance," she finished sadly.

"Aníbal didn't kill Rosa. Francisca did, she admitted to that," Fernando replied.

Carolina hesitated as she looked at him. "There is more," she said. "Papá deceived Uncle Pedro right before he died, he must have. He didn't want to share the gold with anyone else. Uncle obviously thought the gold bars in the suitcase were the only ones but even he should have realized that was just a lie."

Fernando studied her for a moment, contemplating what to say. "Who was he?"

Carolina frowned in confusion.

"The officer who came onboard and claimed the gold?" he clarified. "What is Carlos's connection to him? I refuse to believe it is a coincidence."

"Don't look at me like that. I have no idea, Fernando," she admonished. "Who says he knew papá anyway? Maybe it was Sofía's contact?"

OOOOOO

_To be continued_


	15. Land of the Living

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Land of the Living _

Santiago stood in the doorway to Nicolás cabin. It was open, the nurse and doctor had finally allowed him to leave the infirmary after much pestering from his side. The captain was weary of Doctor Rojas and he supposed they all were considering his actions of late but the man had held it together and treated Nicolás well. Still Santiago didn't trust him entirely and had demanded that the ship's new regular doctor made sure Nicolás was all right.

As he'd taken a few steps inside the room he hesitated. Eva Villanueva sat next to Nicolás, holding his hand in hers while a sad yet cautiously hopeful smile creased her lips. Santiago didn't want to disturb so he quietly retraced his steps and walked back out into the corridor and shut the door behind him. He found that he had a smile on his own lips too as he headed toward the bridge.

The younger man and woman had been through so much together in such a short amount of time that Santiago was sure that if they'd survived everything up until now and still held each other dear then they'd stay together forever. It seemed to him that Nicolás was always smiling in Eva's presence and she clearly enjoyed his company. It was the way they looked at each other, trusted each other, and what they were prepared to do for one another that lit hope in the captain's old soul and he was sure that his wife was smiling in heaven.

Unbeknownst of the captain's brief presence in the room Eva continued to watch Nicolás sleep, she gently squeezed his hand in an effort to give comfort. He moaned slightly and then opened his eyes into slits trying to orient himself. He broke into a somewhat mischievous grin as his eyes settled on the petite dark-haired woman next to him.

"Eva," he whispered hoarsely. "How long have you been sitting here?"

"Don't you worry about that," she replied enigmatically as her lips curled upwards.

He blinked and swallowed as he focused on her seriously. "I am sorry for everything I've put you through," he said regrettably.

"Don't you dare apologize to me Nicolás," she returned. "You haven't done anything wrong. I,-" she trailed off and looked away. "-I understand if you don't want me here."

Nicolás looked at her in confusion and gingerly reached out to her with his hand and placed it on her chin to force her to look at him again. "Why would I not want you here?" he asked softly.

"Chantal," she began somberly.

He shook his head. "I don't know, Eva, that woman might have looked like Chantal but the woman I loved never returned from the dead. The Chantal I met in Brazil was not the one I feel in love with – to me she died that day – three years ago."

Exhausted by worry and despair Eva began to break apart before him. She broke into a grin and then began to sob, then buried her head in his chest.

"Hey," he called softly as he draped his arm around her shoulders.

Instead of leaning into his touch she jerked away and apologized as she thought that her action pulled on his injuries. "I didn't mean to hurt you Nicolás. I am sorry."

"You've never hurt me, Eva. If there's anyone who's been hurting someone, it's me," he offered kindly. "I can't believe you're still here."

She chuckled and dabbed away the moist under her eyes, then reached out to gently caress his cheek. "I am going to be honest with you because you've been that to me. When you told me about Chantal, I was disappointed and dejected. I thought I'd found the love of my life and I cursed her for returning to steal you away from me. I wanted so badly to tell you how much I liked you but I couldn't, it would have been wrong of me. Instead I encouraged you to answer her telegram."

They looked into each other's eyes longingly for a moment and then she leaned into him to share a deep passionate kiss.

OOOOOO

"Doctor Sabras," Carolina called as she and Fernando walked up to him where he was standing on deck. "I know what you told my sister earlier but I really need to know for sure. Please humor me. Is Nicolás going to be all right?"

The new ship's doctor looked at the pair of them seriously. "Barring any complications, I don't see any reason why our first officer should not make a full recovery," he said kindly. "He needs to rest properly and that means bed rest for at least a week. I want him to go to the hospital for a complete checkup when we dock as well."

Carolina let out a sigh of relief as she felt Fernando squeeze her shoulder. "Thank you, Doctor Sabras, thank you so much," she managed.

"Actually-, the older gentleman began, "-it's not me you should thank at all. It's Doctor Rojas and the nurse for taking such good care of him. Then especially your sister for being his constant support through the last couple of days, her presence has been important to the healing process."

"Very well, doctor," Fernando said appreciating the man's work and dedication. "I do hope that you'll stay onboard the _Barbara de Braganza_ as the ship's physician despite your somewhat turbulent first voyage."

He smirked. "I must at least return to Brazil," he said kindly. "I trust not all the voyages across the ocean is this complicated? I had hoped I'd be able to enjoy some peace and quiet."

Fernando laughed. "I would say, Doctor Sabras, that as the ship's owner I wish you to be free and enjoy the entire journey."

"Sounds wonderful Mr. Fábregas," he concurred. "Now you must excuse me."

Carolina sneaked an arm around her husband's middle. "It's never boring on this ship," she said lightly. "Now, we dock in three days. That should give me plenty of time to arrange everything."

Fernando frowned. "Arrange what Carolina?" he asked.

"I need to clear the apartment in Vigo for Nicolás and-," she paused and then broke into a large grin. "Do you think the captain wants to marry them?"

Fernando raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "A word of caution, Carolina, since you know your sister. Don't smother her, let her make her own decisions. Maybe she's decided she don't want to marry Nicolás at all," he suggested.

Carolina snorted and shook her head faintly with a cunning grin. "She wants Nicolás. I have no doubt about that. It has been pretty clear to me for quite some time."

Fernando nodded, his lips curling faintly upwards at her words as he pulled her close to him. "Remember, you can be there if she wants you too but otherwise there are plenty of things for you to do when we get back. I want us to run the company together, no more secrets."

She leaned into him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "You've become wise, Fernando," she whispered.

OOOOOO

Verónica was unable to hide her surprise as she opened the door to find Sebastian de la Cuesta on the other side. He gave her one of the most charming smiles he could muster even though he knew it was a lost cause.

"Sebastian," she acknowledged curtly. "I didn't expect to see you again."

He harrumphed and took off his sun glasses. "I won't be long. I just wanted to tell you that I still want to marry you-," he paused and raised his hand to stall her as he saw that she was about to open her mouth to argue with him. "Verónica, please let me finish. I know you don't want me and I respect that. I handled things badly and I tried to make up for it the only way I could think of. I'll be leaving shortly I just wanted to see the young woman who finally managed to snatch a piece of my heart and teach me what real love feels like one more time. I am sorry I blew it."

Verónica softened and managed a soft genuine smile at his confession. "Goodbye Sebastian."

OOOOOO

Nicolás opened his eyes to the sound of a faint knock on his cabin door and frowned as it opened. He broke into a faint grin as his friend and colleague walked inside the room.

"There you are," Nicolás teased lightly. "I was wondering where you'd got too."

Pierre made a face as he pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed. "I didn't want to intrude. It seems you're a popular guy," he said kindly as he took in the pale appearance and the vivid bruises across his friends face and chest.

"I was worried about you," Nicolás said softly.

Pierre huffed and shook his head. "I could say the same thing about you," he replied. "Nicolás, I am not the one in bed recovering from God knows what."

A wry smile spread across the first officer's lips. "A concussion, a vivid collection of bruises and a few cracked ribs, that's all," he assured his colleague. "I will be fine."

Pierre narrowed his eyes as he leaned forward in the chair, fixing his friend with an admonishing look. "That's not the whole truth according to the doctor," he said seriously. "That concussion of yours was quite severe and you have been bleeding internally. If you as much as lift a finger while we're talking, I am going to call him over."

Nicolás looked dejected for a moment at the seriousness in his friend's voice.

"I am not ready to lose you too. I can't. Not so close after Clara's death," Pierre reasoned. "I never had the chance to say it before but I'm glad to call you my friend and lucky to have your support. Both you and the captain have been kinder to me than I deserve."

"Pierre," Nicolás began. "I'll always be there for you. Don't you ever doubt that."

The second officer nodded faintly as he saw the genuine sincerity in the first officer's eyes. "Thanks," he murmured.

"But you still haven't answered my question," Nicolás said as the seriousness morphed into a light wry smile. "Are you okay?"

Pierre chuckled. "I am getting there," he admitted as he returned the smile. "That is the only answer I can give you."

"That is good enough for me," he encouraged. "Now, you can do one more thing for me while you're here. You can fill me in on what's happened. The whole truth."

Pierre hesitated. "I don't know if that's such a -,"

"Then I'll make it an order," Nicolás interrupted mischievously.

OOOOOO

_To be continued _


	16. News

**Chapter Sixteen**

_News_

"Sir," the telegraphist said as he walked up to Fernando with a telegram. "This arrived a few minutes ago."

He frowned in surprise but nodded his thanks to the young junior officer and began to unfold the note he'd received.

"What is it?" Carolina asked curiously as she had been walking next to her husband when the telegram was delivered.

Fernando stopped, his frown deepening as he reread the text once again to make sure he'd understood correctly.

"Fernando?" Carolina called. Seeing the troubled look on his face.

"It's from your uncle," he replied cryptically but he didn't elaborate.

Carolina snatched it from his hand and gasped.

_From Pedro Villanueva to Fernando Fábregas. _

_Please let Carolina and Eva know Francisca is all right – stop – I have troubling news – stop – my brother did business behind our backs with your brother-in-law – stop – Rosa Marín got in their way. They hid her body in the trunk to get rid of her – stop – she brought the gun because she feared they'd kill her – stop - she knew of something they smuggled – stop – it must have been gold._

"It is gold," Carolina said as she looked up from the paper. "We all know that. It was true. Papá deceived everyone and he did it with the help of Aníbal. It must be a small fortune hidden away in that sealed compartment that Pierre found."

"Let's head down there," he suggested and turned on his heels but Carolina remained where she was.

"We must let Juan and Carmen know the truth Fernando," she begged.

He turned back to her, his eyes dark and cold all of a sudden. "After everything that woman put us through? Do you still-,"

"Fernando, she deserves to know the truth," Carolina reasoned softly.

OOOOOO

Alvaro Rojas knocked on the door but he didn't wait for a reply before entering the first officer's cabin. Instead he walked inside with a brisk pace and stopped dead in his tracks as he found his patient dressed in a robe and seated at the desk with a pen in hand.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded as he walked up to the desk and put his bag down with a thud.

Nicolás involuntarily straightened in his chair with a very innocent look on his face. "Good morning to you too doctor," he said.

"Nicolás, what are you doing here?" Rojas questioned. "I thought I made it very clear that you should be resting."

"My paperwork is neither strenuous nor exciting," he offered with a smirk and appeared slightly amused by the whole thing. "Besides, I can't stay in bed the whole day."

"The captain would have called defying orders a direct failure to follow the chain of command," he muttered as he gestured towards the unkempt bed across the room. "Come on, I'll help you."

Nicolás sighed and put down the pen.

"Eva is angry and disappointed in me as it is. She's going to be infuriated if something happens to you," he said gloomily as he gently draped Nicolás arm over his shoulder and steadied him by placing his hand on his patient's back, mindful of the bruising to his chest.

"You did put fire to their cabin while Eva was still in there," Nicolás reasoned. "And you poisoned Carolina. I am surprised they're even on speaking terms with you."

The doctor chuckled bitterly. "You'd be surprised what you find yourself capable of when you think you're going to prison for something you didn't do," he said.

"Excuse my bluntness, doctor, but why not simply tell the truth from the start?"

Rojas rolled his eyes. "No one, absolutely no one, would have believed me. Besides, Pedro and I planned and executed a murder – well, attempted murder anyway," he finished dryly.

"Is the patient giving you trouble?" Eva spoke up from behind with her arms crossed over her chest and a glare directed at Nicolás.

Rojas jerked at the sound of her voice while Nicolás only smirked mischievously.

"How long have you been standing there?" the doctor admonished.

"Long enough," she admitted a she walked up to them and helped the doctor put Nicolás to bed.

"Who knew the little girl who's terribly afraid of needles would step in as a nurse?" he said with a smirk. "And a good one at that."

Eva frowned innocently as her lips curled slightly upwards at his statement. "You'd be surprised what you find yourself capable of when someone who matters to you are in danger," she said to let him know she'd heard the previous conversation.

Rojas sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, gathering strength. "I understand that you don't believe me but I didn't intend to put you at risk. I had no idea you were in the bathroom," he said. "I saw Carolina up on deck and assumed you were close by."

"I am not ready to forgive and forget yet," she replied yet her tone of voice was soft and reasonable. "Especially not what you did to Carolina. You might not have known I was in the cabin but you deliberately poisoned my sister and blackmailed me into getting the microfilm for you."

"Would you have shot me?" Nicolás asked curiously, the saddened and disappointed look in his eyes breaking her heart.

She sat down next to him and gently placed a hand on his forehead. "No, Nicolás," she whispered dejectedly. "I just didn't want you involved. I was desperate, I didn't know what to do."

"You could have asked me to open the safe," he suggested simply.

Eva looked away for a moment and then back again, trying to give him a reassuring smile. "I am sorry for being such an idiot," she whispered.

His eyes twinkled as he looked at her. "I don't know. I think there's a lot of idiots here," Nicolás offered kindly. "Why don't we leave all that behind?"

"There is one thing that I don't understand," Eva mused. "The way you described Chantal from your time together she was a smart, kind and loving woman. Why would she hook up with a cruel guy such as Jean Fonte?"

Alvaro Rojas pursed his lips into a thin line of displeasure at the mention of the man's name. "He was sick, Eva," he said darkly. "The driver that your sister hired was not the man we met in that small cargo hold."

"What do you mean doctor?" she asked curiously.

"At first I thought it was about greed but then I realized it was something more to it. He behaved out of character. Now, I am not an expert in that area but I have a friend who's specialized in head injuries. The field is very interesting but also very intricate to even begin to understand. However, based on what I have seen I'd guess there was something wrong with his brain."

"Like a tumor?" Eva guessed quizzically.

Rojas nodded. "At one time he almost lost his footing, then he had a dizzy-spell. He got very riled up at times and started yelling at Chantal, like he was in rage over something-," the doctor trailed off and sourly added; "Well, I guess he was."

"The gold," Eva replied darkly. "Nothing good has come from that awful payment."

"At least it's over now," Nicolás offered softly.

The three of them shared a faint smile as the doctor gently reached for Nicolás wrist to take his pulse.

"Alvaro," Eva said suddenly. "I want to thank you for saving Nicolás, not once but twice."

Rojas looked at her in surprise at hearing the sincerity in her voice. He forced a smile as he let go of Nicolás's wrist. "I was just doing my job," he assured her, then added lightly with a wry smirk. "It's a good thing I am so good at what I am doing."

Nicolás grimaced. "Don't make me laugh," he cautioned.

"What's going to happen when we reach port?" Eva asked curiously.

Rojas sighed. "There is going to be a hearing about your father's death," he said apologetically.

"He stopped being my father when he agreed to bring all those innocent people to harm," she said coldly. "I can't help but to wish it had ended differently though."

"After this voyage you never have to see me again," the doctor assured her with a faint smile.

"You've misused the trust I had built up for you during all the years as our family doctor but I still believe that deep inside you're a good person," Eva said as she rummaged through her pockets and retrieved the microfilm. "I think you should keep this."

He broke into a genuine smile; the first genuine smile Eva had seen since Vigo. "Thank you," he said sincerely and nodded at Nicolás. "Our patient will live, provided that he does as he's told."

"Oh, don't worry," Eva replied enigmatically with a twinkle in her eyes. "I'll make sure of that."

OOOOOO

_Back in Rio_

"You know Francisca," Pedro finally said as he turned back to look at her. "I've always held you dear. You've always been there for me, for my nieces, for everyone but I fear you've got little appreciation back."

"Nonsense," she protested. "I've loved taking care of the girls when they grew up. Besides, I knew the terms when I signed up for the job. Your brother was kind enough to let me work despite my pregnancy and to let Verónica become a part of the family."

"You've been very important for Eva and Carolina since their mother died. You've become like a surrogate mother to them and I fear that without your guidance they would not have grown up to become such strong and bright young women," he said.

Francisca blushed. "Pedro," she chastised.

He hesitated for a moment. "I think it's time I start telling the truth."

She tilted her head at him and looked a little concerned.

"The girls – they don't need you anymore, Francisca, but I do," Pedro said softly. "I have been meaning to ask you - or perhaps I should say – I have been meaning to tell you how much you mean to me and that I would like for you to come and live with me as my wife."

She smiled at him, obviously very surprised by his revelation. "Pedro, I had no idea," she began in a subdued voice. "I can't leave Verónica on her own."

The old man smirked as he glanced out through the window behind her. "I do have a feeling that she'll be courted and spoken for in the near future," he said enigmatically.

OOOOOO

_To be continued _


	17. Partners

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Partners_

Dimas Gómez waved a paper in his hand as he ran over to Verónica.

"You should wipe that goofy grin off your face before anyone sees you," she teased jovially.

He lifted her up in excitement and spun around on his heels before he put her down again.

"Dimas," she chastised lightly.

"They're interested, Verónica. They want to try my invention and they want me to help them. We're to split the shares," he trailed off and laughed. "We're going to make it work, we're going to be rich!"

"Let me see that," she demanded seriously and reached out for the contract.

"Don't you believe me?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Of course, I do silly. I just don't want them to use you for their own benefit," she reasoned.

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her somewhat cockily. "And do they?" he asked.

Verónica skimmed the paper and shook her head. "No," she finally replied. "There's one thing, Dimas."

He frowned. "Yes?"

"It says Dimas Gómez and Verónica de García here," she said.

"If you refuse to be my wife, I'd very much like you to be my business partner. I need someone bright and beautiful at my side," he said charmingly.

She looked at him innocently. "Have you asked if I want to be your wife?"

"I-," he began. "I didn't think you wanted-,"

Verónica broke into the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. "Maybe you should, Dimas," she said in a husky subdued voice.

OOOOOO

"Nicolás," Fernando called as he and Carolina walked up to the couple sitting next to each other on the aft deck, overlooking the sunset. "I thought you were supposed to rest in your cabin?"

Carolina sat down next to the first officer and smiled while she gently placed a hand on his shoulder to offer him comfort. Eva leaned forward on the other side of Nicolás and smiled at her sister.

Fernando took in the paleness of the other man's skin and the bruising that still graced the side of his face. While Nicolás looked better than he had earlier he was far from fine.

Eva gently reached for the collar of Nicolás's gown and pulled it closer around his neck. At his questioning gaze she offered a light smile. "You seemed frozen," she said softly.

"There they are," Varela spoke up from behind them, looking smug as he tipped his hat at them. "Mr. Fábregas and the three self-appointed detectives."

"Detective Varela," Carolina acknowledged curtly. "Thank you for saving my sister."

"And for saving Nicolás," Eva added softly as she took a moment to smile at the pale man sitting next to her.

"Actually, it was nice of you to join us, detective," Fernando said seriously as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We have all the pieces of the puzzle."

"Oh," Varela made a face, clearly surprised.

Eva's eyes lit up at the statement.

"You see," Carolina began, "Aníbal de Souza invested a great deal in the shipping company, not because he really believed in Fernando but because he saw an opportunity to smuggle things between countries without being detected."

"I knew that Aníbal's business deals where somewhat dubious at times but as a member of my family I had to trust him, for my sister's sake at least. He approached me one day and claimed to have a proposition for me. He wanted to buy himself into my company and provide me with money to be able to purchase the _Codonga_. All he asked in return was to oversee the refit of the ship himself," Fernando explained. "I told him I needed insight as well but he insisted he'd be able to do most of the work. In the end we came to the agreement that I had the final say."

"When the _Codonga_ arrived at drydock the supposedly deceased Carlos Villanueva appeared at Aníbal's doorstep. He couldn't reveal his resurrection to Fernando for obvious reasons so he gambled and struck a deal with Aníbal instead," Carolina filled in.

"Papá had managed to strike quite a lucrative deal with the German military thanks to Sofía's contacts. He planned to escape to Brazil with the newly gained fortune but his greed made him double-cross his accomplice," Eva explained darkly.

"Sofía Louisa Catalan," Nicolás deduced.

Eva nodded. "Somehow he managed to convince her that all the gold he'd received was in that suitcase Uncle Pedro brought onboard the ship," she said. "During all this secrecy Uncle Pedro and Doctor Rojas found documents with their forged signatures on. Documents that would have sentenced them to prison for a lifetime if they didn't act."

"I saw them working late at nights, or I thought they did," Carolina added. "Instead they were trying to find out who'd put their names on those papers. In the end they traced everything back to papá. In a desperate attempt to free themselves and to get rid of the forgery they tried to kill Carlos."

"His accident," Fernando stated.

"Only, as we all know, he didn't die," Eva said gloomily.

"But Sofía thought he did," Nicolás added. "She set out to find you and the microfilm that would once again give false evidence of Pedro Villanueva and Alvaro Rojas involvement in the transportation of those 527 people who'd been wrongly accused and sentenced to their deaths."

"Then she blackmailed Uncle Pedro and our family doctor, claiming she had evidence of their involvement and that those evidence would be brought to the police if they didn't pay up," Eva said seriously.

"Okay, I'll have to admit you've done a nice groundwork," Varela admitted "Tell me, where does the Frenchman, Jean Fonte, get into the picture?"

Carolina looked troubled for a moment. "I hired him as a driver for one of the company trucks," she revealed. "Somewhere along the drive he must have realized something was up and found out what the cargo was-,"

"How could he not?" Fernando questioned.

"The gold," Carolina clarified. "Sofía must have told some story about why they would unload the shoes in France, keep the boxes and then proceed to put all those people in the back of the trucks. I don't really know about that and I guess we'll never know the true story."

"Papá must have loaded the gold in the empty shoe boxes while Sofía was elsewhere," Eva mused.

"Jean snuck out one night and searched the cargo hold of his truck," Nicolás said seriously, his eyes dark as he recalled the other man bragging about it. "Instead of revealing that he knew, he drove back in silence, acting like he knew nothing. The night they got back to your factory he broke in and stole a portion of it before he nonchalantly returned the day after and quit his job."

Carolina gaped at him indignantly. "He told you that?" she questioned in disbelief.

"Told me?" Nicolás echoed dryly. "He bragged about it. Told me how stupid you really were – all of you."

Eva pursed her lips into a thin line of displeasure and set her jaw as her eyes darkened.

"During that time, he couldn't forget the beautiful face of the petite French woman called Chantal," Nicolás added sarcastically. "He drove all the way back to find her sick and on the verge of dying in the camp. In fear of a pandemic the doctors literally ushered her out. She saw him as her savior and later lover. A man who'd stolen enough gold that it would have lasted a lifetime if he'd been more careful."

Fernando shook his head in dismay at the whole thing as Eva gently squeezed Nicolás's shoulder.

"There is something I don't understand," Carolina said. "How did Sofía get to Brazil and what was her connection to that port authority officer who came onboard to get the gold from Uncle Pedro?"

Varela huffed and then broke into an enigmatic smirk. "I can tell you about that," he offered. "You see. Lieutenant Alberto Cardoso – the real Alberto Cardoso – died in a tragic road accident five years ago in Spain. I thought the man looked familiar somehow when I saw him onboard the ship but I wasn't sure so I had to do a little digging."

The detective smiled as he saw he had their full attention. "Sofía sent a telegram to him, telling him, discreetly where to look for her. She never intended to run off with Carlos, only with the gold but she had to get Carlos with her in order to get the gold with her. Unfortunately, Pedro Villanueva had snatched the gold out of the captain's safe while pretending to have lost his eyesight and as everything unraveled the good doctor snapped and shot Carlos Villanueva to death as you all know."

Both Carolina and Eva looked dejected, none of them wanting to be remembered about that horrible scene.

"So, Cardoso picked up Sofía with a boat and drove to the port in the middle of the night," Nicolás deduced. "No one spotted them during the commotion on the deck."

"And he had to get back onboard to get the gold," Eva added as she realized what had happened.

"If Cardoso is deceased," Fernando mused as he stuck his hands deep into his trouser pockets, "then who was he?"

Varela lit his pipe and puffed a little smoke. "He's a corrupt Spanish police officer," he finally replied. "I have a feeling he and Sofía Louisa Catalan have been working together on several occasions. Who knows, there might be more between them than partnership in crimes."

"The baby," Carolina blurted. "For a while I thought it was papá's but its Cardoso's, or whatever his real name is."

"Sergeant Pepe Porteya," Varela drawled. "He will be properly cared for in prison as my fellow officers in the Brazilian police force hauls him out of his office at the port authorities. Which by the way, should be anytime now."

Eva sighed in defeat. "Sofía will get away," she said in a subdued voice.

"Perhaps," Varela reasoned, "Perhaps not."

Fernando frowned at the statement.

"You see, she's been a con and a fraud for almost her entire life. Even professionals get sloppy once in a while. She's made the mistake of using her real name during all this – perhaps because it gave her a kick, raised the odds a little. I don't really know and I don't care," Varela explained. "Unless she leaves Brazil and/or changes appearance drastically they have everything they need to nail her."

Silence settled over the two couples and the detective for a moment before the latter spoke up again. "I am afraid I have to leave you as I have other matters to attend to before we arrive at port tomorrow morning," he excused himself and tipped his hat slightly at them.

Eva watched the security officer disappear into the shadows and turned to Nicolás with a fond smile. "Its way past your bedtime," she teased.

Carolina reached out to touch his forehead and grimaced. "You´re cold Nicolás," she said seriously with a hint of worry as she glanced at her sister.

Fernando offered Nicolás a half-amused smirk as he looked at him, the younger man was clearly not appreciating all the fuzz around him. The ship's owner offered his hand and hauled the first officer up from the wooden sofa. "Are you okay?" he asked kindly.

Nicolás nodded even though it was clear to Fernando that he was hurting.

"Come on, you can lean on me. While Eva is stubborn, she's not strong enough to aid you back to your cabin alone and I'd hate to have my ship's first officer fall flat on his face and set back his recovery," Fernando said and then nodded at his wife. "Carolina, go ahead and open the door."

OOOOOO

_To be continued _


	18. Onwards

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Onwards_

Juan Marín gently placed his arm around his youngest daughter's shoulders and brought her closer to him. Instead of shying away from him she broke into a faint smile and leaned into him. They were standing on deck, in the early morning to watch the sun come up on the horizon. The ship was steadily making its way toward Vigo and city's lights where visible in the far distance. _Barbara de Braganza_ was lit up across the decks and corridors while almost every porthole remained dark at this time of the early morning.

"I remember the first time we walked out to see the sun come up," Carmen whispered as she gripped the shining white railing with her hands and looked up at her father. "I was ten years old then and this ship was ours."

Juan sighed as he stared at the horizon. "I couldn't afford to keep her, you know that," he said. "Rosa had planned to bring her back into the company after a while. She seriously believed that both we and the Fábregas would benefit from working together."

Carmen smiled at that, it was bittersweet and forced. "Now that I know what she planned I am not so sure it would have worked in our favor, papá. What if she really had eloped with Fernando Fábregas?"

Juan turned to her and saw the man in question in his periphery vision as he walked towards them with his wife Carolina next to him. Carmen followed her father's gaze curiously.

"Good morning," Fernando greeted curtly as the two pairs came to stand opposite each other.

Juan and Carmen nodded.

Carolina turned to focus her attention on the woman who'd tried to kidnap her earlier. Her expression was one of sorrow and relief all at once, confusing the younger Marín.

"There is something you must know," Carolina said seriously. "Something that concerns Rosa."

Carmen felt her father's hand slip into hers to give it a gentle squeeze.

"Last night I received a telegram from Carolina's uncle that their maid had awakened and will recover from her ordeal," Fernando explained.

Carmen shook her head. "I am sorry but given the circumstances I can't bring myself to forgive her for what she did," she said in a subdued voice.

"Rosa feared her death was coming," Carolina began carefully. "However, not in the way it came."

"What do you mean?" Juan Marín asked.

"Mr. Marín. Your daughter got in the way of my brother-in-law and his accomplice; my wife's father," Fernando explained seriously.

Carmen hitched on a breath at the harshness in his voice.

However, Fernando's anger wasn't directed at Juan or Carmen but at Carlos Villanueva and Aníbal de Souza and, even more so, himself for not seeing what was going on.

"Don't you understand?" Carolina asked. "Rosa brought her gun because she feared she'd run into Aníbal or Carlos. I don't know what she was doing there that night but obviously she knew about them smuggling gold onto the ship behind Fernando's back."

Juan nodded sadly. "If I knew my oldest daughter correctly, she was there to confront them about it," he said.

"Instead of them she ran into Francisca who'd found out that Rosa and I had an affair. Francisca threatened to expose her and tell Carolina the truth," Fernando explained.

Juan smacked his lips in frustration. "Rosa pulled a gun on her," he guessed. "Her temper could be very short at times, especially under duress."

"They fought for the gun, it went off," Carolina added. "I am sorry, Mr. Marín. I know these words won't bring your daughter back but at least they might give you some solace."

Silence settled over the four people on deck in the early morning, the only thing that could be heard was a light whistling tone of the wind.

Juan finally nodded and reached out to shake Fernando's hand in appreciation. "Thank you for granting us the journey. You didn't have too," he said.

"Nonsense," Fernando replied as he shook the other man's hand. "I am glad everything has been sorted."

"We're just sad it couldn't have been under better circumstances," Carolina filled in as she looked at Carmen.

To her credit Carmen looked down at the floor in shame. "Carolina, I am so sorry. I don't know what to say," she finally apologized dejectedly.

"Mrs. Fábregas," Juan began seriously. "My daughter knows that what she did was wrong, there are no excuses. Even so I wish to congratulate you, both of you, for getting this ship in excellent shape. I am forced to admit I couldn't have done it better myself."

They shared a laugh at that.

"Now I just have to make sure we're not running in the same waters as you," he added smartly.

"Are you afraid of a little competition Mr. Marín?" Fernando asked quizzically, his tone light.

"Never," he replied with a twinkle in his eyes. "Perhaps you're up for a challenge in the near future?"

"Thank you for travelling with Fábregas shipping company Mr. Marín," Carolina said softly.

OOOOOO

_/Two weeks later/_

Nicolás walked across the gangway to _Barbara de Braganza_ not as the first officer of the ship but as her captain. Santiago had given him his blessing and told him he was deeply proud of him, like any father would be after hearing that his son had acquired such a position. Nicolás had tried to decline several times, telling Santiago that it wasn't his place, but the older man had been adamant that he'd replace him.

Santiago had told him that he needed time to heal and that even though Casandra had been nothing but a fraud she'd ironically given him peace. Elena wouldn't have wanted him to stop living, she would have read him the riot for even trying to join her prematurely. Nicolás had smiled at that, having known the loving and kind but also stubborn Elena Aguirre he knew that to be true.

The old captain had said that it was time to stay on land from now on and that he'd help Fernando to find good people and to look for opportunities to buy another vessel through his vast network of contacts. Nicolás had doubted that Santiago would settle for that in the long run but he'd just shook his head and said that if he felt for it he'd always find some vessel to command and that Nicolás shouldn't worry about him.

They had said their goodbyes, hugging each other, wishing each other well and promised to see one another whenever they could.

"Captain," a sailor acknowledged as he walked onto the deck.

Nicolás lips curled upwards faintly as he nodded back.

"Captain," a very familiar voice spoke up from behind him.

Nicolás turned around to see Pierre smile brightly at him. The shorter man walked up to him and they embraced in a brotherly hug.

"First Officer Laganza," he teased and brushed his hand lightly at the grade mark on Pierre's shoulder. "Do I need to worry about a mutiny?"

Pierre chuckled and shook his head. "It's good to have you back Nicolás. You had me worried back there you know," he said seriously. "For a while I thought-,"

"Let's forget about that," he suggested kindly, then his eyes sparkled with mirth. "Is this old ship seaworthy?"

Pierre straightened. "Definitely, sir," he assured him proudly.

"Good, then I'll meet you up on the bridge later," he replied and broke into a grin as he spotted his beautiful wife coming his way.

Pierre took it as sign he should leave and prepare the departure.

"Hello handsome stranger," he greeted and clasped his hands behind his back as she walked up to him. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Eva's eyes twinkled and she smirked as she walked straight up to him and fell comfortably into his arms. "I don't know captain," she began mischievously. "I was looking for a dark-haired, tall and handsome officer who happens to be my husband. I don't suppose you've seen him around?"

"Typical," he teased. "I knew you couldn't be single."

She chuckled, tilted her head upwards and placed a soft kiss on his lips as he embraced her. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too beautiful," he replied sweetly. "I am surprised to see you onboard already though."

She shrugged. "I was finished so I hailed a cab. Carolina and Fernando are on their way too."

He nodded and frowned as he noticed she wasn't carrying any luggage. "Where are your things?" he asked curiously.

"In the captain's cabin," she whispered seductively.

"I see," he replied.

OOOOOO

_The end _


End file.
